Joyas de Oriente
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Seto Kaiba desprecia a Yami Moto por todas las ocasiones en que lo ha derrotado sin que logre cobrarse la humillación de haber perdido ante él. Como una venganza, secuestra a Yugi Moto y decide abusar de él, y prostituirlo. Yaoi
1. Rubí Milenario

Este fic esta hecho en base a una serie de ideas proporcionadas por Lila, una de mis amigas. Espero que lo lean, lo disfruten y dejen review.

Matta Ne?

**Joyas de Oriente**

**Capítulo 01- Rubí Milenario**

**Y**ami y Seto se encontraban peleando en la arena virtual del multimillonario, situada dentro de la modesta Kaibalandia de Japón; la arena era la más grande de ahí y había mucha audiencia presente, gran presión ya sin mencionar que el duelo estaba siendo televisado a todo el mundo y que las personas en las afueras del parque podían presenciar todo a través de la pantalla gigante colocada nada menos que en el frente del edificio, hasta el tope, donde nadie pudiera perderse de nada.

La gente estaba emocionada, a ellos no les importaba quien ganara, solo querían presenciar un excelente duelo; de aquellos duelos colosales y semi divinos que habían hecho famosos a los dos campeones del juego.- Para Yami tampoco había presión respecto a perder, si se descontaba el hecho de que realmente ello no le agradaba, pero no había ningún compromiso, mientras que para Seto la presión era enorme y el compromiso absoluto: si perdía mancharía de nuevo la reputación de su compañía, después de más de nueve humillantes derrotas tras ciudad batallas, y toda la gente se burlaría de él... por supuesto nadie se atrevería a retarlo, pero eso no evitaría que la gente se mofara de el en la mejor oportunidad.

—Prepárate, Yami! Te derrotare y entonces recuperare mi título del numero uno del mundo!

—Hay mucho más en ganar que ser el mejor, Kaiba! Si no puedes entender eso, JAMAS me derrotaras!

—Son palabras de un hombre acabado! ahora tomare mi turno para exterminarte!

—Eso solo puede significar que mi victoria esta asegurada —Yami sonreía con su habitual seguridad mientras Seto hacía esfuerzos por no romper sus dientes del enojo.- Miró su mano rápidamente, buscando la mejor solución para su compleja situación de duelo, y pronto hubo escogido la selección optima, pero ¿sería suficiente eso para derrotar a su Némesis de cinco mil años? No le gustaba la idea de aceptar su pasado, pero muy en el fondo, creía— ¿A que estas esperando, querido Kaiba? Has tu jugada y déjame ver como me derrotas, o acaso tienes miedo?

—Ha! Calla, tus discursos me aburren —hubo algunas risillas entre el público al oír eso del mismo Seto Kaiba, el maestro de la palabra; como alguna vez grito Joey Wheeler a la prensa: Seto Kaiba era todo un William Shakespeare.

—Imaginaba que dirías algo así —decía Yami—, ¿no es maravilloso ver cuan madura es nuestra amistad? Hasta nos leemos la mente.

—No eres más que un bufón —dijo Seto al cabo de un rato—, te haré un favor derrotándote para que termines de avergonzarte! **Ojiazul!** Aparece a la batalla!

—Ojos azules de nuevo? ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

—Ahora convoco al **llanero Vorse** gracias al efecto de mi carta mágica! **Eco del más allá!** —Seto busco entre su baraja y saco al guerrero bestia, de apariencia tan poderosa como de costumbre— por el costo de mandar toda mi mano al cementerio, puedo convocar especialmente al guerrero bestia que desee de mi monte —Yami se sonrojo en ese instante, pero nadie le dio mucha importancia; ni siquiera Seto—. Ahora, mi **bestia de Gilfer** esta en el cementerio y puedo debilitar a tu **Espadachín del Silencio LV 7** en 500 puntos.

—Seguirá fuerte —contestó Yami.

—No tanto! —Yami levanto una ceja— también he mandado a mi cementerio al **Caballero Craso, **al** suspiro de Guerra, Ultimo Turno **y** Cambio riesgoso**! Gracias a sus efectos combinados puedo aumentar el poder de los monstruos en mi campo por ochocientos puntos en mi turno, después, los Dragones obtienen trescientos puntos extra, y por último, si he mandado Turno Final y Cambio Riesgoso en mi fase, puedo activar el efecto de Cambio riesgoso desde el cementerio: a cambio de este doble sacrificio de cartas y si un Dragón de Nivel siete o superior ha sido energizado, puedo triplicar el poder de ataque de todos los monstruos de mi campo para la batalla! Estas acabado, Yami Moto! Mis fieles bestias, ataquen y destruyan! Muéstrenle a este presumido de que esta hecho el poder!

—Activa la carta mágica! **Profanación de Último turno!**

— ¡¿Qué? IMPOSIBLE!

—No has estado escuchando, Kaiba; recuerda! TODO ES POSIBLE! —Seto se contuvo en su lugar y esperó a la jugada de su oponente— Ahora, gracias al efecto de mi carta mágica, si mis oportunidades están por ser barridas puedo utilizar su gran poder, llamando al monstruo que yo desee de mi mano para suplir el objetivo de un monstruo de mi oponente! Y escojo al **Cyber Estein**!

—Tonto! En que puede ayudarte el efecto de ese monstruo inútil! Ni siquiera tienes los puntos necesarios para utilizar su efecto!

—Ahora activare mi carta trampa! **Escudo Absorbe Vida!** —la situación era extrema, los espectadores cambiaban miradas entre un adversario y el otro; Seto aun se mantenía firme, pero sus manos se estaban poniendo blancas de la fuerza que las invadía— esta carta me permite absorber el poder defensivo de dos de los monstruos de mi oponente y agregarlos a mis puntos de vida durante la batalla.

—Aun así no te ser-! —Yami lo interrumpió.

—Activo mi última carta! **Distorsión del tiempo místico!** Esta carta me permite activar el efecto de cualquier monstruo en el momento que yo prefiera a cambio de destruir todo mi juego en el campo al final de mi turno, sin importar los resultados.

—Estas loco, es un suicidio! No hay un monstruo entre todas tus cartas que supere a mis dos monstruos juntos y energizados! Ni siquiera tu paladín oscuro podría salvarte ahora!

—Veremos! Cyber Estein! Recibe mi tributo de vida! Ahora convocare a mi mejor sirviente! **Kadesh! El Máximo Mago** del juego! Su habilidad especial le permitirá ganar trescientos puntos por cada mago en nuestros cementerios!

—Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, ese mago de pacotilla aun no tiene el poder necesario para derrotarme! Ataquen, mis monstruos!

—Como se nota que no sabes poner atención! TODO ES POSIBLE!

— ¿Qué? —Kaiba ya nos sabía que esperar... pero si conocía bien a Yami Moto, la respuesta era muy simple: todo.

—Mi poderoso mago tiene otro efecto, el cual puedo activar sacrificando a un monstruo en mi campo de nivel seis o superior, y escojo sacrificar a mi Espadachín del Silencio! Ahora, mi mago puede brindarme su magia para ganar —Seto trago, hecho sudor de la frente al cuello.

— ¡¿Cuál es el efecto de tu Mago? —Seto estaba impaciente, y ya cualquiera lo podía notar.

—Mi mago puede utilizar este sacrificio, removiendo el monstruo del juego, para que yo pueda escoger tres cartas al azar de mi monte, y si saco al menos una mágica, podré utilizar el efecto de una de esas cartas en este mismo momento! —Seto retrocedió en su sitio; aquel asunto era de suerte, pero la suerte era algo en lo que Yami tenía una versada habilidad casi inconcebible, y las oportunidades eran de tres entre unas quince. Era todo, el duelo se decidiría en esa jugada... podía sentirlo, y esa repentina muestra de "sexto sentido" lo asustaba—. Mis cartas son...! —todo se hizo silenció— jeje, justo las que esperaba —Seto afilo la mirada y espero—, juego mi carta mágica! **Herencia de Hechizos!** Gracias a esta carta, Kaiba, puedo convertir a todos los monstruos en ambos cementerios al tipo que yo elija! Y elijo convertirlos en Magos!

—No, esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo, Yami! Si el duelo era todo mío! —algunas personas alrededor miraban a Seto con cierta pena ajena, y otros simplemente ovacionaban a Yami.

—Puede y esta pasando! Ahora mi Mago recibirá el ataque de tu Dragón! Y como mi monstruo es más fuerte, el tuyo será destruido! Se acabó! Has perdido este duelo!

—Nooo! —Mientras el ataque culminaba, el contador de Life Points de Kaiba bajo violentamente hasta 0; El ataque que el Mago había lanzado fue tan poderoso como para destruir al dragón con su propio ataque y al mismo tiempo borrar los últimos puntos de vida de su amo.- Cuando el humo virtual se disipó, el campo de Yami estaba vació y el llanero Vorse había quedado solo, pero se desvaneció igual que los últimos puntos de Seto— No, no puede ser, simplemente no puedo comprenderlo! —Seto se restregaba el cabello con los dedos, incrédulo y ofendido —sin que él lo notara, Yami salio de su puesto y se acerco al otro.

—Eres un buen duelista, Seto, pero no podrás alcanzar el verdadero poder como duelista si no dejas de buscar ganar solo por vengarte.

—Cállate! El poder no tiene nada que ver con tus tonterías sobre altruismo! Todo lo que necesitas es tu propia habilidad, si he perdido es solo muestra de mis propios errores —Yami suspiró, resignado y entristecido; Seto era, a pesar de todo, un buen amigo, y le deprimía ver que se complicara tanto la vida de esa forma.

—Ese es tu problema, Seto. No confías en tu corazón, la vida no esta solo hecha de auto confianza, orgullo y poder, tienes que pensar con el corazón, como podría ser diferente si antes de nacer ya llevamos un alma?

—Ha! Tus creencias no me importan, tus palabras son basura! Todo lo que necesito es a mi mismo y a nadie más! Tengo el poder para hacer lo que desee, pero lo que aun no comprendo es donde DEMONIOS ESTOY FALLANDO PARA SIEMPRE PERDER CONTRA TI! GRRR! —Enfurecido como jamás antes se le vio, Seto golpeo tan fuerte su tablero de duelo que lo rompió, los cables hicieron un pequeñísimo corto y el puño de seto quedo escurriendo sangre de las cortadas. La escena fue gravada con gran interés y toda la gente se quedo boquiabierta.

—...Algún día veras que es verdad... —dijo Yami— ¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes? si construyes sobre odio, perecerás bajo él. Tu monte esta formado de los fantasmas que te atormentan, y hasta que no los derrotes, ellos te controlaran en cada aspecto de tu vida.- Cuanta más ira y fuerza mal enfocada les des, más terribles serán tus derrotas.

—Hum... estaré dispuesto a escuchar eso cuando sea alguien con un imperio superior al mío el que me lo diga... —Seto saco su puño del tablero, recogió su juego de cartas y su maletín y se alejo por la salida trasera del estadio.

—Hermano, espérame!

—Apresúrate, Mokuba. Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes, ya no hay nada que me interese de este lugar.

—Seto... —dijo Yami, viendo a su amigo y rival alejarse y huir, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Seto, no crees que deberías dejar de intentar vengarte de Yugi, le estamos haciendo muy mala propaganda a la corporación —Mokuba y Seto iban en su lujosa limosina negra rumbo a Kaibacorp; a pesar de que ya era noche, era bien conocido que al joven empresario le gustaba más estar inmerso en el trabajo que otra cosa, al punto de que su oficina del último piso de su edificio en Japón había llegado a convertirse en su hogar

—No digas tonterías, Mokuba. Derrotar a Yugi es parte importante de nuestra reputación, si me rindo, la prensa lo sabrá y dirán que estamos decayendo.

—Si dejaras estas cosas, la presa más bien te tomaría por inteligente.

—Mokuba!

—es la verdad, hermano! —los aires volvieron a calmarse y ambos hermanos tomaron compostura en sus asientos— Solo digo que toda la gente te tiene pena por la forma en que te comportas, creo que al menos debería preocuparte el que todos te consideren un pobre chico tratando de cumplir un berrinche.

—Lo que digan los demás no es importante para mí, y tampoco debería serlo para ti.

—No es el hecho de que los demás hablen, sino el hecho de que TODOS lo hagan; hermano, no crees que si concuerdan es por algo? Tu mismo me has dicho que nunca debes tomar una decisión de negocios sin primero consultar estadísticas, y las tuyas te desprestigian en un 100 por ciento.

—Basta ya! cállate de una buena vez! —Mokuba se sintió herido y quedo cabizbajo— esto es lo que me saco por dejarte juntar con los amiguitos de Yugi y ese desgraciado engreído de Yami. Te ha metido todas sus ideas en la cabeza y no solo debo aguantar oírlas de tu boca, sino que han echado por la borda todos los principios que te he inculcado —Mokuba trato de evadir la mirada de Seto, pero aun de reojo este sabía que su hermanito estaba llorando—. Debes ser fuerte y aprender a manejar a la gente, Mokuba, así como yo.- Solo cuando hayas entendido que no hay tal cosa como la amistad, el altruismo y la camaradería, lograras superarte y conseguir el éxito. Apréndete eso y no vuelvas a decir este tipo de cosas, y mantente observando, por que te demostrare bajo mis propias reglas como aplastar a tus oponentes, derrotando a Yami Moto.

—...Snif.. si... como tu digas, hermano... snif, snif... —el chofer miro la escena por un segundo a través del espejo interior del auto; Seto se percato y su sirviente volvió al manejo, nervioso y sudando preocupado por su empleo.

—Debo pensar en una mejor estrategia para derrotar a Yami —se decía Seto para sus adentros—, hasta ahora los duelos no han parecido ser la respuesta. Tengo que utilizar otros medios, todo mi poder... debe ser algo ingenioso... si no puedo derrotarlo por los medios comunes, entonces tendré que destruirlo a través de algo que ame más que a la victoria; toda la gente sabe que ese engreído es un homosexual depravado y que esta enamorado de Yugi. Ha, ha, enamorado de su propio hermano, que asco me da. Si la gente fuera menos entrometida nadie lo ovacionaría tanto, pero hasta esa clase de chismes le dan fama! Que maldito bastardo! Me hierve la sangre de pensar que alguna vez le serví en otra vida... mmm... eso es... servir... jajaja... hahahaaa!

—Snif, hermano, te sientes bien? que es tan gracioso? —Mokuba miraba a su hermano reír de aquella forma casi demente e inexplicable; claro que lo hacía a menudo, pero solo en ciertos momentos, y en ese no le hallaba sentido.

—Hum! He encontrado la forma perfecta de quitarle toda su gloria a Yami Moto! Hahaha! Ahora realmente me las pagara! Prepárate para memorar esto por siempre, Mokuba! Mi venganza será dulce! Jajajaja!

Yami se había escabullido por mucho tiempo de Seto con la victoria, como si tratara de tomar el tesoro de un solo rubí inmerso en las arenas del desierto; lo había hecho por siglos, milenios de ello a través del tiempo, pero al fin estos eran mejores y su venganza, por tanto, sería mucho más dulce que la miel, y vendría con el color de la amatista.

Como dicen por ahí: cualquier rubí puede engarzarse en un anillo, si se sabe utilizar las herramientas a la mano.

**Continuará…**


	2. Amatista que Trasciende

**Capítulo 02- Amatista que Trasciende**

**T**ras su gran victoria en Kaibalandia, Yami se retiro a su hogar con sus amigos y, por supuesto, con su querido hermanito Yugi; la tarde paso con grandes ánimos en compañía de Joey, Tristan y Tea.- El abuelo sirvió brownies con chispas de chocolate y malteadas de fresa con trozos de malvavisco, Joey fue el más feliz de todos al lado de Yugi, quien también amaba el dulce; jugaron cartas y vieron la TV, y después de que se hubieron ido, Yami y Yugi dieron las buenas noches al abuelito Moto y subieron a tomar un baño.

—Estuviste genial hoy, hermano —dijo Yugi mientras jugaba con su patito de goma; llevaba un gorrito de baño rojo con lunares blancos, y todo eso en conjunto le encantaba a Yami.

—Solo me lo has dicho como cinco veces desde que salimos de Kaibalandia —Yami salpico un poco a su hermanito; lo sobrepasaba por dos años, él tenía diez y siete y Yugi quince.- Ambos iban a la preparatoria de domino en diferentes grados.

—Jajaja, solo lo digo por que te lo mereces, hermano, eres el mejor duelista de todos. Estoy seguro de que Pegasus aun recuerda el truco mental que le hiciste con su propio ojo del Milenio, JAJAJA! Nunca creí que el hubiera hecho cosas tan bochornosas!

—Mmmm... —Yami sonrió— por que mejor no dejamos eso atrás y nos ocupamos de cosas mejores?

—como que? Hu... —Yugi no tardo en entender a su hermano, y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el patito, sonrojado.

—Te ves tan lindo cuando miras así... —Yugi espero a que su hermano se reuniera con el y pronto tubo su gran cuerpo sobre y dentro del suyo.- el pequeño abrazó al grande y se dejaron llevar por el momento mientras forcejeaban en la tina.

—Awww! —pronto estuvieron en su habitación y Yami lanzo a Yugi sobre la cama, trepándosele y abriéndole las piernas para penetrarlo— hermano!

—Hace un tiempo que hemos estado muy ocupados para disfrutar estas cosas, no crees? —Yami comenzó a besarlo y Yugi, desesperado, correspondía cada beso con gran excitación.

—Mmmmnnn, duele, Yami, por favor... awww! Ayúdame!

—Con gusto... —Yami salio de Yugi cuidadosamente, tomo sus caderas y paso sus piernas sobre los propios hombros, y entonces le separo las nalgas y comenzó a meter y sacar una y otra vez la cabeza de su pene.

—Awww... más, por favor...

—jeje... nunca dejas de decir eso, te encanta, verdad? —Yugi le sonrió entre el placer a Yami.- Al fin cuando este estuvo satisfecho de la flexibilidad del orificio, volvió a invadirlo hasta el fondo; Yugi grito, gimió y suspiro todo al mismo tiempo, y nuevamente prendió sus brazos de la espalda húmeda y desnuda de su hermano mientras lo embestía, aprovechaba el rozamiento para masturbar su pene apresado entre los vientres de ambos.

Abajo, en el comedor, Solomon se dio cuenta de los sonidos que escuchaba y miro gradas arriba, sin ningún asombro —lo están haciendo otra vez —dijo, y suspiró— quien tuviera sus edades—. Sin otro interés en ese asunto que era tan común y frecuente en su hogar, Solomon se dirigió a su habitación, en pijama, con un baso de leche tibia a la mano.

Yugi, abrazado de forma casi asfixiante por el cuerpo y los miembros fuertes y más grandes de su hermano, había llegado a tal punto de arrebato que estaba llorando, respiraba a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones con gran esfuerzo e iba tensando poco a poco todo su cuerpecito; sentía un tremendo ardor en el ano y mucha presión en su miembro, por lo que supo de inmediato que estaba por terminar, y a los pocos segundos de ese pensamiento, ambos hermanos culminaron en una sensación tan intensa como los resultados, y un grito de la misma magnitud.- sus vientres estaban cubiertos de semen, abundante y tibio, y el ano de Yugi, apenas Yami se movió un poco, dejo manar algo de la fogosa semilla de su hermano.

Ambos quedaron rendidos.

—Estuviste genial —le dijo Yami a su hermanito, y este se giro en la cama para abrazarlo y tocar su pecho, y sus labios con los propios.

—Tú también, no has perdido el toque.

—Te duele mucho?

—Si, siento que estoy ardiendo por dentro... pero esta bien... se pasara y mañana dolerá menos —los dos volvieron a besarse y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, rubí con amatista en algo muy profundo.

—No puedo evitar amar tus hermosos ojos —le dijo Yami—, son tan resplandecientes, puros y bellos como hace cinco mil años.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —le respondió el pequeño—, no es menos que la mejor de las suertes el que hayamos reencarnado tan cerca del otro como para no poder evitar conocernos de nuevo... —Yugi se acurruco contra Yami y parpadeo con cansancio— las cosas no fueron muy justas para nosotros hace cinco milenios, lo dimos todo por los demás, ahora es nuestro turno de ser felices.

—Si... te entiendo... ahora podemos volver a disfrutar de nuestro amor, después de tanto tiempo... tiene que ser un milagro...

—pero a veces me pregunto, ¿No te molesta ni un poco que hagamos esto siendo hermanos? Es decir, algunas personas solo no nos escupen en la calle por el respeto que te tienen como duelista...

—No me apenas en absoluto, en cambio estoy orgulloso de que la persona que más amo lleve ahora la misma sangre que yo; recuerda, nuestro corazón nació de Egipto, allá nuestra situación jamás hubiera sido criticada, aun si hubiéramos sido hermanos; esta en nuestra naturaleza.- Además, a la gente que nos ama no les importa la forma en que llevemos nuestro amor, sino que nos apoyan.

—Estoy tan feliz de escucharte —Yugi sonrió con gran alegría en cada una de sus facciones, hasta en sus ojos de amatista resplandecientes.

—Descansemos —dijo besando una vez más y bien profunda y apasionadamente a Yugi—, se que estas tan agotado como yo.

—Buenas noches, te amo.

—También te amo. Que descanses, Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras la noche se hacía antigua y convertía en madrugada, los dos hermanos Moto dormían placidamente en su cama.- Como era su costumbre, entre sueños habían cambiado de posición, Yugi ahora dormía cual estrella y su brazo molestaba a Yami en la inconciencia, por lo que este instintivamente le dio la espalda al otro chico.

Al mismo tiempo, una figura sombría e irreconocible en la oscuridad estaba justo afuera de la habitación de los hermanos, tras el cristal de la ventana; repentinamente Yami despertó al oír el ruido de la ventana que era rota.

—Que demonios? Que? Quien eres? Ho no, Yugi! Maldito, déjalo ir! Yugi! —todo pasó muy rápido; antes de que Yami se levantara, Yugi ya estaba en una bolsa y esa misteriosa persona lo llevaba fuera del alcance de su hermano— No! Abuelo, Yugi! —Yami miro a aquel secuestrador alejarse con tan preciosa carga, y de inmediato tomo sus pantalones del suelo para poder seguirlo; desgraciadamente, cuando Yami se disponía a salir por la ventana se dio cuenta de que ambos, su ofensor y su amado Yugi, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro... iba a serle imposible seguirlos— Yugi...

—Yami, que esta pasando aquí? Por que gritabas tanto? —el abuelo Moto irrumpió en la habitación con el corazón en la garganta por el esfuerzo, pero Yami no salía de si mismo— Dios santo, que paso aquí? Y donde esta tu hermano?

—Yugi... mi Yugi... —Solomon estaba asustado de solo ir a hacer otra pregunta; su nieto restante le daba la espalda y miraba a través de la ventana destruida sin que se le pudiera sacar del transe—te encontrare, Yugi! Ten fe! No te rindas, hermano! —el eco de la voz fuerte y profunda de Yami resonó a través de la distancia en ciudad Domino, mientras que dentro de un saco a espaldas de alguien quien Yugi no conocía, este golpeaba la espalda de su captor, llorando y gritando a la atención de las callejuelas vacías como queriendo alcanzar con su vocecita las palabras de su hermano, y los brazos calidos que hacía apenas tan poco aun tenía piel con piel.

**Continuará…**


	3. Zafiro que Reluce

**Capítulo 03- Zafiro que Reluce**

**E**n otro lugar de ciudad Domino, una presencia, una persona de porte alto y poderoso, y de fríos ojos zafiro, elevaba su alta figura entre la oscuridad de la oficina al tope de la corporación Kaiba, el famoso imperio de los dos hermanos fanáticos de los juegos que aun no cumplían la mayoría de edad.

—Prepárate, hermanito —le dijo la figura sentada tras el escritorio al pequeño Mokuba, quien permanecía sentado en un sillón cercano—; estoy por mostrarte lo que puedes hacer con el poder.

—Hermano, no tienes que hacer esto, ya aprendí mi lección —en ese momento el puño de su acompañante golpeo el escritorio; Seto Kaiba acerco su identidad a la luz, inclinándose sobre la mesa, y miro fijamente a su hermanito.

—Las excusas, escúchame bien, querido Moki, son intolerables —hacía tanto que Seto no lo llamaba Moki, que al pobre, de solo oírlo bajo esa situación, le dolía el estomago—. Estas aquí —dijo Seto de repente, echando una mirada sobre sus espaldas—, ¿Dónde esta lo que te encargue?

—Aquí esta, jefe Seto, jejeje —tras la ventana de Seto apareció la misma figura que había irrumpido en la casa de los Moto; se trataba de un individuo larguirucho y de pinta fracasada, alguien a quien Seto y Yami ya habían derrotado antes en ciudad batallas—. Fue muy fácil cumplir este trabajo, el niño ni siquiera pudo oponerse; y creo que estará complacido de saber que ya viene preparado, jejeje.- Tiene el culo marinado en semen —Mokuba estaba sonrojado y juntaba sus puños sobre sus piernas, nervioso, apenado y molesto.

—Calla y dámelo, no te pagare tiempo extra por hablar idioteces.

—Jejeje, dinero, dinero, dinero! Oiga, también secuestro muchachas, si le interesa.

—Vete ya, Lumis. Piérdete en la mierda en la que estabas si no quieres que pierda la paciencia y me encargue de eliminarte —Lumis, ofendido, salto hacia el otro edificio y se alejo saltando de techo en techo; mientras, dentro de la oficina de Seto, este sostenía con cierto abrazo al paquete que había solicitado... no necesitaba siquiera abrirlo para saber que era Yugi, podía distinguir su aroma y el del semen de Yami juntos— Yugi, mi querido Yugi, no sabes como voy a disfrutar esto, Ho! Pero creo que tu ultima noche debe darte una idea de cómo se sentirá, o no? jejeje.

—Hermano, por favor! jamás habías llegado tan lejos! No cometas una locura! —Seto lanzo una mirada amenazadora a su propio hermano, y tan solo presionando un botón, unas manos mecánicas salieron de detrás del sillón de Mokuba, y lo apresaron y taparon la boca.

—Creo que no tengo más remedio que enseñarte por las malas, hermanito. Eres un chiquillo descarriado, pero no te preocupes; hoy mismo empezare a corregir tu carácter, hum, y a moldearlo a mi pura imagen —Mokuba miro al suelo y derramo una lagrima, y entre tanto Seto presionó otro botón y la ventana ahí se cerro con persianas de metal, mientras que la mayoría de los muebles se perdían dentro del piso para dar lugar a una gran cama forrada de seda blanca y bordeada de cortinas de tela china en color azul rey. Era la estampa clara del lujo sin preocupaciones.

Seto se levanto de su silla y fue a sacar bruscamente a Yugi del costal, deleitando sus ojos con la imagen de Yugi, frágil hasta la desnudes.

—Haaa! —suspiró Yugi— Seto! Que vas a hacerme! Por que me secuestraste? —Seto rió con sorna— déjame ir! quiero volver con Yami! —a diferencia de lo que había visto en otras ocasiones, Yugi estaba muy enojado, pero a Seto poco o nada le valían sus rabietas de niño estúpido, como lo consideraba.

—Lo siento mucho, pero de esta oficina no saldrás hasta que yo haya tomado mi venganza sobre tu hermano por humillarme tantas veces en el pasado —Yugi comenzaba a comprender las cosas—; ya es tiempo de que sea yo quien lo hiera en algo que ame de verdad, y que mejor elección que su puto hermanito. Filiales asquerosos...

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No es tu asunto si mi hermano y yo nos amamos! ¡Nuestro cariño es más puro que tus sucias intenciones! ¡Déjame ir ahora, ya me cansé de esto! ¡No tienes derecho a abusar así de tu poder! ¡¿No has pensado en los cargos que enfrentaras cuando hayas tomado tu tonta venganza?

—Ha! Como si la ley fuera a poder tocarme; tal vez no sepas que he comprado a casi toda la policía de Japón —Yugi comenzaba a desanimarse.

—...Seto Kun, no puedo creerlo... Yami te considera un gran amigo a pesar de los desaires que nos has hecho a todos, por que tienes que hacer esto? ¡¿Es que eres de verdad tan cobarde que necesitas hacer algo así para poder derrotar a mi hermano? Haaa! —Seto le imprimió un manotazo en una mejilla, y se apresuro a sacarse el pene medio erecto de los pantalones; los ojos de Yugi brillaban con miedo, a donde mirara no había una salida y por si fuera eso poco, Mokuba iba a tener que observar todo.- Aun si el pequeño Kaiba apartaba la mirada, vería un poco, aun si cerraba los ojos, oiría cada sonido... no había a donde huir para ninguna de las victimas de Seto.

El muchacho, alto y orgulloso, se sentó a la cama y forzó a Yugi a acercársele hasta tenderlo de vientre a la cama, con la cabeza sobre las propias caderas— No! déjame! No quiero, no quiero! —previendo aquello, Seto saco un revolver de su gabardina morada y la apunto al rostro de Yugi.

—Cómetela y trátala muy bien, como si fuera la de Yami, o te volare los pocos sesos que tienes en esa cabeza, por que tienes sesos, o no? —Yugi estaba muy asustado para responder— cómetela ahora si no quieres que yo mismo lo compruebe —sin más elección, Yugi comenzó a succionar del pene de Seto frente a los ojos de ambos hermanos Kaiba, y ante toda la incredulidad que le invadía el corazón— awww... no lo haces nada mal... se nota que has practicado mucho con ese maldito bastardo de tu hermano, un bastardo de mierda, igual que tu —Yugi no pudo contener su ira y, en lo que succionaba, mordió un poco— no te atrevas —le dijo a Yugi mostrándole la pistola—, yo tengo el control, entiendes? ahora, succiona!

Yugi siguió succionando hasta que Seto se corrió, y como se lo esperaba, en ese momento lo obligó a tragarse el semen que guardaba en la boca.- Solo entonces Seto notó que Mokuba estaba llorando.

—Hum, esas lagrimas desaparecerán muy pronto.- Eres inteligente, Mokuba, confió en que pronto comiences a ver las cosas como yo; y quizás antes de esta noche, ya seas un Kaiba de nuevo, jeje.

—Que cruel eres, Seto Kun... —Yugi derramo un par de lagrimas solo para ser echado de nuevo a recostarse, y ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba— no... por favor, Seto Kun, no... no lo hagas, te lo suplico! —Seto aun tenía la pistola en la mano, por lo que Yugi no se atrevía a oponer resistencia, y yacía como invalido sobre la cama.

—Jajaja, aquí es donde mi venganza comienza a hacerse dulce, pero tu sabes, como te dijo mi hermano una vez...? hum? —exclamaba mirando a Moki— Ho, si! la venganza es dulce como la miel, y más dulce cuando ya se tiene toda en la mano... jeje, pero creo que yo la tendré en el vientre —Yugi aun lloraba, como un niño que se hubiera caído, y Seto ya se había desnudado por completo—. Llenare tu cuerpo con la miel de mi venganza, justo como hace un momento, pero será aun mejor por que la meteré dentro de tu orgullo y el de tu hermano! Hum!

—Aaaaayyy! Hahaha... —Yugi sintió como Seto se abrió paso a través de su recto de forma violenta y salvaje, y de una sola vez; fue tan brusco que apenas después de los primeros empujones su sangre comenzó a salir, manchando sus muslos y sus glúteos pequeños y redondos, y las sabanas de seda.- Yugi lloraba y miraba al techo de la cama, pensaba en Yami y se entristecía aun más; pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse quieto y abrir sus piernas graciosamente para Seto Kaiba.

—Mmmmm... de que te quejas, has hecho esto miles de veces; estas tan culeado que podría salírsete la mierda por si sola antes de llegar al baño. Jeje, ese Yami debe sentirse aun más importante al ver su polla dentro de tu culo, que presumido, no me extraña que sea como es; por lo bien que se abren tus músculos apuesto a que al menos es de cuatro o cinco pulgadas de ancho, que mala suerte para ti que yo sea aun más grande que el —Mokuba sollozaba cada vez más y cada vez más herido al oír semejantes palabras de aquel a quien consideraba su héroe y su ejemplo, muy a pesar de sus grandes faltas.

—Aggg...! snif... snif... —Yugi seguía sangrando y Seto seguía follándolo.

—Mírate Yugi, mira como te quiere Yami; estas heridas las hizo él, y no YO! Es prueba de que lo único que le importa es engrandecerse robándoles la victoria a los demás!

—Snif... no es cierto...

— ¿Qué? —Yugi sonrió entre lágrimas, las cuales le nublaban la vista.

—Yami es a quien más le importo, y lo amo tanto por que es tan bondadoso y tierno, por que es él... —Seto paro de follar mientras oía a Yugi— el siempre me cuida y demuestra su cariño, esas heridas no las ha hecho él... snif... sino tú... haggggg! Hahaha... snif... —Seto dio un empujón muy profundo para hacer callar a Yugi.

—Estúpido. Ahora lo pensaras mejor antes de atreverte a contradecirme —Seto continuó su venganza hasta que, como había prometido a Yugi, la derramo toda dentro de su ano, rompiéndole el orgullo y la dignidad en pedazos, pues el mismo Yugi había expulsado su semen en el vientre de Seto—. ¿Cómo se siente mi miel candente ahí adentro, Yugi? ¿No es deliciosa? Jajajaja!

—Snif, snif... ya... ya tuviste lo que querías de mi, no es verdad, Seto Kun? —Seto mantenía su sonrisa a Yugi— ya me humillaste y nos hiciste sufrir a Yami y a mi, ya no te sirvo de nada...

— ¿Qué dices, pequeño Yugi?

—Ya, Seto Kun, déjame irme a mi casa... snif... —Yugi rompió en llanto.

—Hum, me temo que esto no se termina aquí —sorprendiendo a Yugi del todo, Seto se hizo tan rápidamente de un artefacto que Yugi apenas supo de donde o como lo había cogido, pero no tardo en identificarlo al sentirlo penetrar su ano con molestas y serpenteantes vibraciones.

—Haaaaa! No, sácamelo! Me esta lastimando! SETO KUN! —entre las carcajadas de triunfo en la voz de Seto, la situación de Mokuba y Yugi se sintió peor de lo que ya era; y así la noche continuo con sus torturas según el agrado de su captor.

**Continuará…**


	4. Ámbar Bruto

**Capítulo 04- Ámbar Bruto**

— ¡¿Cómo que secuestraron a Yugi? —un rubio todo ahogado por el pasmo escupía saliva en el rostro de su gran segundo mejor amigo al hablar; Joey estaba fuera de sí, pero aun no daba señas de definir sus emociones ante el lamentable.

—Como te dije, un hombre entro anoche en nuestra habitación y se llevo a Yugi en un saco; todo paso tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar... —Yami se llevaba las manos a las sienes y cerraba los ojos como tratando de creer que aquello no podía ser verdad.

—Viejo, lo siento tanto... —Yami y Joey estaban en la sala; el rubio había ido a hacerle una visita a su amigo para jugar cartas, ni Tea o Tristan estaba ahí a parte de él, ya que incluso el abuelo, que solía ser como cimiento de la casa o polilla del desván en el negocio de la familia, ahora estaba fuera yendo a poner el anuncio de que su nieto más joven estaba perdido.

—No se que hacer, mi mente solo me dice que busque a Yugi pero no tengo ni una pista... no se por donde empezar...

—Mmmm, checaste bien en tu habitación? —acto seguido, los dos chicos estaban en la habitación de los hermanos Moto— Mmmm... todo parece estar en orden, no ves algo inusual, Yami? —el otro chico suspiro.

—No, no veo nada inusual —profirió, respondiendo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es esto? —Yami volteo y observó como su amigo alcanzaba un trozo de tela atrapado entre los restos de cristal del marco a la ventana, donde ahora el aire se colaba sin barreras como el chillido de penosos lamentos —se me hace muy raro esto, Yami; tu sabes, este trozo de tela no es ordinario —los dos chicos se miraron—; solo hay un lugar de donde podrías encontrar tela como esta.

—Los cazadores raros.

—Así es, y si la intuición no me falla y Marik sigue por el buen camino en que lo dejamos, los cazadores raros siguieron sus negocios por su propia cuenta; seguramente ellos secuestraron a Yugi como una venganza.

— ¿Pero que ganarían en cartas solo por secuestrar a Yugi? Ellos no son del tipo que piense demasiado, y ni siquiera dejaron un mensaje.- Este no es el tipo de triquiñuela que ellos usarían contra mi o contra cualquier otro, deben estar trabajando para alguien... a menos que lo que quieran no es venganza...

—Detén tus caballos, amigo; lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir al mercado negro de los cazadores raros, ahí encontraremos información.

—Hum! Bien, eso haremos! Muchas gracias, Joey, eres un gran amigo, y muy sabio —Joey se sonrojo y negó su mirada a Yami.

—No es nada, viejo. Ahora, vamos a rescatar a tu hermanito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sima de la corporación más poderosa del mundo, Seto Kaiba permanecía tecleando incansablemente en su laptop; las acciones de la compañía seguían estables, jamás mejores hasta entonces, pero era algo natural bajo su talentoso genio como lo veía él, y la mayoría de los trabajadores en la empresa.- Seto Kaiba podía ser odioso y abusivo, pero la gente aceptaba que sabía como hacer negocios; no era solo un genio del mando y la tecnología, sino el hombre más poderoso del planeta.- Quien dijera que Seto Kaiba era el Donald Trump Japonés, estaba muy equivocado; era aun mejor, y esa era la idea que el multimillonario nipón sembraba en las mentes de sus empleados con solo sus acciones.

Seto permanecía sentado y, trabaja, era cierto, pero no bajo el mismo semblante de siempre; No, esa mañana Seto Kaiba estaba bastante aburrido, algo nada común en el; se le veía ansioso y meditativo.

Mokuba, quien estaba sentado en su mismo lugar del sillón de la oficina, se mantenía permanentemente taciturno en un estado de preocupante misantropía; cualquiera menos obstinado que Seto Kaiba habría notado el asunto y, sin ser Mokuba su hermano, se habría preocupado por el muchachito.

—Haaa... —era esa la décima vez que Seto suspiraba en pleno fastidio de sus actividades; eran tan insulsas, pueriles, insustanciales... ¿Cuál era la novedad que no pudieran resolver sus empleados? Siendo franco el CEO (Chief Ejecutive Oficer), aquellos hechos podían llegar a ser graciosos; le era difícil creer que arañas escala puestos como algunos de sus mejores empleados, no tuvieran el intelecto para hacerse cargo de tareas semejantes, pero luego se calmaba y excusaba a esas personas, pues, ¿quién podría ser lo suficientemente talentoso para igualar su genio? —esto ya ha sido suficiente —se dijo, y aparto la computadora para dignarse a mirar el cielo a través de la ventana—. La última noche no sale de mi mente —pensaba—, preferiría tener otra como esa que estar aquí resolviendo asuntos inútiles... es tiempo ya de que capacite a algunos de los perezosos tras mis escritorios, es imperdonable que les resuelva estos asuntos aun si no tienen Cerebro para igualar el mío; al menos deben poder asimilar algunas cuantas ecuaciones.

—Señor Seto —llamó de improviso una voz femenina, dócil y cortes.- Seto giro sobre su silla con mínimo esfuerzo y dio la cara a su secretaria frente al escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Seto con tono al habito.

—Recibimos una llamada del señor Pegasus Crawford.- Quiere saber si le interesaría... —la muchacha se sonrojo— abrir una cadena de cabarets con él —Seto se impresiono un poco—. ¿Qué le respondemos señor?

— ¿Qué le respondemos? —Seto agudizo su mirada y, justo como antes, presiono un botón y las persianas de la oficina se cerraron, dejando una inclinación apenas útil para filtrar pequeñas franjas de luz sucedidas una sobre otra.- Hizo una seña con su mano a la muchacha y, esta, sin más opción, camino hasta su jefe; ahí ella se asusto al ver un pene descubierto y muy erecto, pero fue aun más su sorpresa cuando Seto Kaiba le metió las manos a la falda para bajarle su fina ropa interior de encaje blanco, obligándola a dar un sentón sobre el miembro ansioso.- La chica contuvo cuanto pudo su primer gemido, y después continuo obedeciendo las ordenes de Seto— No acostumbro hacer esto, mucho menos a mis empleadas... pero creo que desde hoy empezare una nueva costumbre —después de eso Seto miro fríamente a la chica mientras la subía y bajaba, cogiéndole los grandes pechos rosados que contrastaban su carácter rubio y ojos azul turquesa—. Y ni se te ocurra embarazarte, tomaras unas pastillas cuando terminemos; pero no te preocupes, a partir de mañana me haré de algunos condones.

—S-señor... —la muchacha parecía exhalar vapor de su boca al hablar; estaba muy excitada aunque le repugnara hacer aquello, y sus pechos estaban duros, tan duros como el pene que la invadía— señor, el amo Pegasus... esta en la línea...

—Ese chiste andante puede esperar, mi erección no.

—S... Señor Kaiba... —dijo una nueva secretaria que entro a la oficina, y la primera, avergonzada, trató de cubrir un poco su pudor pasando un brazo sobre los pechos descubiertos entre la blusa medio abotonada.

—Ha, más compañía?

—Hee... señor, solo quería decirle que el informe sobre los estudios de su hermano no ha sido el mismo; sus tutores dicen que ha bajado en rendimiento y entusiasmo, están preocupados... y sinceramente, creo que tienen razón —Seto no le presto mucha atención a nada de eso, pero dio una mínima y fugas mirada a su hermanito, aun en el mismo lugar de la oficina que hacía horas—. Señor, le sugiero que llamemos a un psicólogo o a un consejero, o al menos a un medico... el joven Mokuba se ve muy mal...

—Acércate —le ordenó Seto, y como era de esperarse, pronto este y las dos secretarias estuvieron fornicando juntos en el piso alfombrado, todo como si estuvieran en perfecta privacidad; aunque la verdad era que Mokuba estaba muy afectado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazar sus rodillas.

Unas horas después, todo había terminado— eso es todo, muchachas; cuiden la línea y las quiero mañana de vuelta en mi oficina, ha! Y por favor, usen algo de laxante esta noche, por que mañana les abriré las puertas por otras vías —las dos secretarias se exaltaron, asustadas, y salieron bastante nerviosas de la oficina de Seto.

En eso, Seto ya estaba lo bastante complacido para preocuparse por Mokuba, y se animo a darse un tiempo con el.- Fue al lado del pequeño y lo tomo en abrazo, ambos buscaron la posición más cómoda juntos en el sofá rojo y extendieron sus piernas, relajándose.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? Oí que has bajado tu popularidad con los tutores?

—Me asustas, Seto...

—pero por que? —dijo en tono fingido— si yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no son estas las lecciones de vida que prometí darte? Jejeje.

—Por que tenias que hacerle eso a Yugi? El no te hizo nada... ni su hermano...

—ellos nos hicieron todo, Mokuba —le dijo Seto al niño—. Ellos se robaron mi gloria, que es la tuya, y ensuciaron el buen nombre de esta compañía con su egoísmo y presunción.

—No, no es cierto... —Mokuba se veía muy confundido, escuchaba a Seto como sin tener opciones, y miraba interminablemente al vació; su mirada se veía completamente perdida...

—Claro que es cierto, pero no te preocupes por Yugi; ahora esta donde debe estar.

— ¿Con su hermano mayor? —al fin el chico volteo a encontrar el rostro de su hermano.

—No... en nuestra mansión, sirviendo de diversión a algunos de nuestros guardias, jajaja!

— ¿Qué le harás, hermano?

—Hum! Pegasus me ha dado la respuesta a esa pregunta, jeje; abriré esa cadena de cabarets con él y usare a Yugi como nuestra atracción clandestina y principal —Mokuba comenzó a llorar—. No llores, hermano. Sabes? Yugi y Yami me han enseñado algo útil al fin, y creo que es tiempo de que yo te pase esa enseñanza a ti —Mokuba volvió en si del susto y la aprensión, y fuera de la oficina no tardó en escucharse un horrible grito como de un niño violentado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La prefectura de Homoteda es de las últimas que alguien nativo de Japón desearía visitar; las calles y personas de esa parte de la región son muy sonadas por sus crimines jamás resueltos, su alto rango de pandillerismo y el gran flujo de mercancía robada en el llamado "mercado negro de los raros", un nombre poco original, decían muchos, pero igual no se aventuraban al lugar, y los que lo hacían compraban y se iban; gritar ofensas ahí era asegurarse un puñal al cuello.

Ese día Yami y Joey tomaron el tren bala hasta la estación de Nagasu, y el resto del camino hasta Homoteda, como era natural, lo recorrieron por la única vía existente: las calles recorridas a pie.

Las callejuelas eran sombrías y malolientes, por donde se caminara o prestara la vista se enfrentaba uno a la corrupción en persona y en ambiente.- Joey y Yami eran valientes y decididos, y Joey en particular tenía experiencia en las peores de las calles; había dejado algunos recuerdos muy malos a la pandilla de Hirutani, un matón al que segundaba en la secundaría, y a esas alturas el nombre Joey Wheeler era más o menos bien conocido en los barrios bajos.- Sabían de un chico de pinta delgada pero de gran fortaleza que logró derrotar solo con un yoyo a todos los pandilleros de Hirutani y al mismo en persona, dejando a cada uno de ellos herido de gravedad en el hospital; como apodo para reconocerlo, hablaban de Joey como "ámbar", por el poco común y fiero color de sus ojos, que igualaba tan fielmente al del ámbar recién sacado de la tierra, de ese amarillo que brilla como el alma del ocaso.

Las cosas no eran nada poéticas en Homoteda, pero los maleantes sabían con quien meterse y con quien no, era así de simple.

—Este lugar no me da buena vibra, Joey —dijo Yami a su compañero, mirando una macabra señal grafitada en la pared lateral de ladrillos de un establecimiento por el que pasaban: el piquete del Escorpión.

—Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes tanto —le dijo Joey como quien desprestigia la cosa—, los bandidos de por aquí no son tan rudos como los de la zona sur, podremos con ellos sin grandes problemas en caso de que llegáramos a encontrarlos en una pelea. Mmmm... si, es por aquí. Mira, Yami, aquí esta el mercado de los raros.

—Ha! —Yami se sintió sobrecogido al ver la constitución de aquel mercado; se hacía claro al instante en que entrabas que esos bandidos de los cazadores raros habían saqueado a una buena cantidad de duelistas, despojándolos de sus cartas más raras, y a muchos también del resto de sus barajas.

El lugar era como la infraestructura típica de un mercado de Venecia o quizás de Francia; los puestos se extendían con lujo y buen escondite, y con salidas innumerables y muy variadas que convertían a aquella ratonera en el laberinto perfecto donde dominaran los cazadores; se vendían desde barajas completas, autenticas y falsas, hasta piezas valiosísimas solo al alcance del bolsillo más sonoro o del coleccionista más pujante.- Las cartas más raras del juego se encontraban ahí: el dragón Mítico, Exodia, el encarnado, la nueva versión de Exodia el Prohibido, también el paladín Oscuro y hasta las aclamadas y magnificas cartas de la MUERTE, las cinco piezas soñadas y solo puestas juntas una única vez por Ryou Bakura en uno de los torneos de Seto Kaiba. Era el paraíso de los fanáticos del juego, pero por supuesto, el precio era bastante alto, y las oportunidades de cerrar un buen trato, solo dispuestas a los mejores.

—Fiu! Tan suntuoso como siempre, no cambian, verdad, Yami?

—He... si tú lo dices —Yami estaba algo embobado, lo que a Joey le gustaba—. Nunca estuve aquí antes, pero debo admitir que el lugar es bastante impresionante.

—Hum... no has visto nada... prepárate, Yami, por que estamos por dejar la zona del glamour.

—O-Ok... —contestó Yami a posibilidad.

—Jeje, se ve tan sexy cuando actúa tan poco gallardo... —pensaba Joey— me encanta, pero bueno, ya me lo ha ganado Yugi; lo quiero lo suficiente para dejar ir esta oportunidad de hacerlo mi pareja y ayudarle a buscar a quien ama de verdad... pero me gustaría mucho... ayy... si, eso, eso, Yami, eso, eso!

— ¿Joey...? —súbitamente el rubio salió de sus ensoñaciones— que dices, ¿que es "eso"?

—He, nada, olvídalo. Solo estaba pensando en algo que perdí.

—Haaa...

—Mira, empecemos pidiendo información en este puesto —Joey marco el paso hacia el puesto de un vendedor de apariencia peligrosa, pero que como la mayoría no vestía la sotana característica de los cazadores raros—. Oye, tú, que puedes decirnos de los bribones de los cazadores raros? —le pregunto en voz baja y bien de cerca; en esas calles, cada paso era jugar a la ruleta rusa.

—Mmmm, por que un chiquillo como tu quiere saber de los cazadores? —el viejo escupió con toda la intención de mojar a Joey, pero este esquivo la amenaza con un mínimo movimiento.

—Quizás por que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con ellos. Ahora habla, donde puedo encontrarlos.

—Hum, ustedes dos se me hacen conocidos... si... Yami Moto y Joey Wheeler, los campeones duelistas... hahaha! Por que uno bonachones como ustedes andan jugando a ser hombrecitos en estos lugares? No saben que nadie honesto entra a Homoteda?

—Jeje, no querrías probar los huevos de este hombrecito, tu, morón.

—Mnnn... no me gusta tu tono, y por que habría de ayudarte? —se iba notando que el hombre era más feo y hablador que peligroso o rápido de coco, y Joey estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de ello.

—Bien, bien, eres un gran negociante, no? —Joey se alzo y mostró sus palmas a aquel hombre, como si se dejara llevar por la falta de opciones; el hombre lo miro serio— Supongo que has estado muy aburrido últimamente, o me equivoco? No te gustaría un poco de acción para tu polla, amigo?

—Mmmm... —medito de nuevo, aunque muy escuetamente— podría darte el paradero de un fofo lame botas llamado Umbra; es un imbecil, pero todos saben que casi derrota a Seto Kaiba y Yami Moto en un duelo de ciudad de batallas; te cambio esa información por culearte tres horas.

—Oye, oye, oye! Quien dijo que la polla te la calentaría yo? —el vendedor miro concienzudamente a Joey, tanto, que parecía que caería en coma del esfuerzo— mira, tengo estas... películas... —Joey le mostró al vendedor tres CDs copiados con títulos morbosos escritos en ellos con marcador; a parte, saco su video instant como incentivo— ¿Qué opinas? Mi video instant y estas tres películas por la información que quiero... que me dices, culito caliente...? —Joey le guiñó de cerca para persuadirlo, pero ya tenía al tipo en la bolsa; hacía rato que el hombre la tenía bien parada, tan solo se mantenía en la puja para ver que más podía sacarle a Joey, pero las pasiones lo dominaron y vencieron antes de tiempo.

—Muy bien, te diré donde encontrar a Umbra a cambio de esas cosas.

—He, he, he, he! —Joey aparto la mercancía— primero la información... —exclamó con firmeza y mirada renovada, retadora y segura.

—Bien, toma este mapa, el principio es la entrada a este mercado, si sigues hasta este punto —dijo marcando uno de los lugares en el mata con un circulo rojo—, encontraras a Arkana, el tipo esta loco y gastado pero si le compras algo te dejara pasar a donde sea de su tienda; hay un pasaje secreto en la parte trasera de su sitio, ahí encontraras a Umbra y el te dirá lo que sea de los cazadores si lo presionas lo suficiente. Ahora dame esas cosas! No tengo tu tiempo, gilipollitas!

—Todo tuyo, morón! —Joey le arrojo las cosas y el tipo comenzó a masturbarse a los ojos de todos, carcajeándose como enloquecido— vamos, Yami, por aquí —Yami atendió y siguió a su amigo.

—Aggg! Agg! Esos niños estúpidos... jejeje... —decía en voz baja como para que solo se oyera cerca de su puesto— que ingenuos, el mapa que les di era falso! Nunca sabrán que Arkana esta del lado opuesto de esa calle, jejeje... ho, si, esto es vida!

—Oye tu, desgraciado! Deja de hacer eso, estoy comiendo mis fideos!

—pues mételos en el culo si no te gustan! —le gritó el tipo en lo que seguía masturbándose.

—Maldición, imbecil! Son fideos transparentes, transparentes! Oíste? No quiero comer mis fideos mientras escupes tu pus de esa cosa colgada! —antes de que se pusiera peor el lió, Joey tomo a Yami del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo por el camino que marcaba el mapa hacia la tienda de Arkana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar oscuro y frió de cierta mansión protegida por dos magnificas estatuas de Dragones ojizules, una partida de guardián fuera de turno se divertían copiosamente a expensas de cierto niño pelirrojo y rubio a la vez, de ojos amatista y labios como lotos, suaves, rosados, carnosos y tiernos; el pequeño estaba extenuado, ansioso y desesperado por que aquello terminara como fuera, y ya no le importaba quien le tendiera la mano o bajo que medios, mientras lo rescataran de esa miserable y repulsiva situación.

—Nooo! Por favor, paren! Ya no más, ya no me torturen! Se los suplico! ...snif... hahahaha! Ya no más, por favor! snif, alguien ayúdeme! Alguien sálveme, por favor! quien sea! QUIEN SEA! —Yugi iba y venia en altura mientras los guardias lo tomaban y penetraban; subían y bajaban lentamente y con gran gusto, y se juntaban en grupos de cuatro a follar y manosear a Yugi mientras los otros descansaban y reunían "vigor" antes de otra repetición; habían estado fornicando entre los guardias de un turno y otro con Yugi desde la última noche, cuando Seto Kaiba se los llevó y ordeno que tomaran y no dejaran escapar.- Yugi ya no aguantaba ni un empujón más sin sentir un terrible dolor y exasperación interminables, su ano sangraba y le ardía como fuego de un brasero, y a cada momento temía que sobreviniera otro orgasmo.- Lo llevaban al limite de tres, y después lo provocaban por horas violentamente hasta que tenía más; el pobre oraba por desmayarse al menos y así dejar de sentir aquel tormento.

—Jejeje, así que no te estas divirtiendo como yo deseaba, Yugi? —dijo una nueva voz, gruesa y suave, burlona y cruel, y los ojos de zafiro del autor sobresalían de entre la penumbra.

—Por favor, detenlos, Seto Kun! DETENLOS! HARE LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO HAS QUE PARE YAA! TE LO SUPLICOOO! HAHAHA!

—Bien, si me lo pides así —Kaiba alzo su mano y chasqueo sus dedos, y como si hubiera activado un interruptor o parecido, los guardias cesaron su actividad y dejaron a Yugi rendido sobre la pequeña cama para guardia residente, herido y tembloroso por el frió y la adrenalina que lo recorría con la furia del agua en tempestad—. Ay! pero que descorteses han sido mis guardias, parece que se les ha pasado un poco la mano, no crees? —Seto como el ano de Yugi, estremeciéndolo de dolor, y su yema suave y rozaba de lleno de sangre roja y brillante— dicen que la sangre más viva es la de los buenos sentimientos, sabias eso? Jeje, así que debo suponer que te has divertido, verdad, pilluelo?

—Snif... snif... por favor ayúdame, Seto Kun... no quiero morir! —Yugi hecho a llorar.

—Ho, no te preocupes, Yugi... no dejare que una adquisición tan valioso como tu muera; eres un peón en mi juego, pero una pieza clave.

—Por favor... necesito... ver a un doctor... por favor... —Seto callaba— haré lo que sea pero ayúdame, snif, ya no aguanto el dolor! Hahaha...

—Harás cualquier cosa que yo quiera? Cualquiera? —Seto tomo el mentón de Yugi suavemente, y espero una respuesta— mmm? Que dices, lo que sea? —Yugi asintió tantas veces como Seto preguntó, y al fin el muchacho estuvo satisfecho de su burla y volvió a chasquear sus dedos— denle un baño y pongan algo de gasa entre sus nalgas; entonces súbanlo a mi habitación y llamen al medico Toshishiro; a el no le importara servir su mesa de dinero sucio, jeje.

—Como diga, señor!

—Yugi, mí estimado Yugi —decía Seto mientras los guardias lo alejaban de él—, disfruta este toque de gracia, por que cuando termine estarás sirviéndome de atracción principal en mi nuevo cabaret... jejeje... —Yugi estaba muy débil para asombrarse o hacer cualquier cosa, pero las lagrimas emergieron de su tristes ojuelos de amatista, evidenciando su profundo sufrimiento.- Seto suspiró— Mokuba, no es magnifico lo bueno que puede ser conectarte con tu lado sexual más prohibido? Quien diría que yo, quien repudiaba a los gays como Yami y Yugi, terminaría disfrutando ampliamente de ser uno.

—Mmmm, hermano... —decía el niño acercándose a la luz, aunque era bien poca; ese sótano estaba realmente oscuro y apenas lo iluminaba una lámpara de lava roja— la verdad, es que yo creo que tu ya te sentías así hace mucho, o no?

—Vaya, parece que nuestro encuentro personal te devolvió la cordura, o no? —Mokuba bajo la mirada y se sonrojo— te gusto, verdad? O ese sonrojo que veo es de fiebre? Por que si es así puedes ir a hacer fila con Yugi Moto.

—No puedo ocultarte nada. Sí, me gusto mucho... aunque siento que hay algo malo en lo que hacemos, hermano... más bien, en lo que le estas haciendo a Yugi... se ve que el pobre esta sufriendo mucho.

—Es el dominio del más fuerte, Mokuba.- Anota eso en tus cuadernos, es un punto importante acerca de ser líder. Ni el dos por ciento de la compañía debe ser vulnerable, tienes que aprender a hacer negocios con inteligencia.

—Heee, hermano, aun así quiero ir con Yugi.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me duele mucho el ano...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo en el mercado de los raros, un disturbio aislado ocurría dentro de un lugar secreto tras una tienda de tantas, dirigida por el extravagante y frustrado Arkana; dentro, Yami y Joey habían apaleado a Umbra, el gordo del dúo experto en magias y monstruos a equipo.- Sus inesperados visitantes querían información, y no se irían de su refugio sin ella.

—Vamos, bola de cebo —le decía Joey a Umbra tomándolo del frente de su sotana—, dime que sabes de Yugi, fue uno de tus amigotes el que lo secuestro o no? habla o te hago puré los huevos, imbecil!

—Ay no! no otra vez eso! —Yami y Joey dejaron ver un pequeño y efímero tic en sus ojos al oír eso— les diré! Les diré lo que se pero no me golpeen más, por favor!

—Habla o lo haremos! —Joey apretó con más fuerza, y sin darse cuenta le pellizcaba el pecho al fofo de Umbra con el trenzado que hacía la tela de la sotana y de la camisa abotonada bajo ella.

—Si, si, si! fue Lumis! El dijo que alguien le pagaría muy bien por secuestrar a Yugi Moto! Dijo que sería muy sencillo y que después de eso iría a conseguir cartas nuevas de duelistas desprevenidos! Es todo lo que se!

—Vamos! Dinos quien fue el desgraciado que le pago a Lumis por secuestrar a mi amigo! contesta o te parto la polla, infeliz!

—AY! No lo se! —Umbra se retorcía bajo la mano de Joey como un animal salvaje a punto de ir al matadero, pero a Yami y Yugi, a pesar de sus carnes, más bien les parecía una lombriz contorsionándose.

—como que no sabes, maldito! —gritó Yami— no me mientas, dime donde tienen a mi Yugi o te juro que te mandare a las sombras!

—No se nada de eso! Ya les dije lo que se! Lumis siempre me menosprecia y me dice las cosas a medias! No se quien le pago por el trabajo!

—Entonces dinos donde encontrar a Lumis! —agregó Joey.

—Lo encontraran al final del mercado por la noche! En el bar de Cerberos! Siempre pide una prostituta en la habitación siete y dos vasos de cerveza castaña! Es todo, ya no se más! Por favor, suéltame! Haaagg! —Joey dejo caer a Umbra y le perdió todo interés; entre tanto el tipo se reponía, aliviado.

—Bien, Yami, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos. Ahora sabemos que le paso a Yugi, estamos a un paso de encontrarlo —Yami asintió y sonrió con gran entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias, Joey Kun, no habría llegado tan lejos sin ti —Joey le sonrió, y sin darse cuenta, Umbra los miraba con sospechas.

—Oigan, ustedes son novios? Haggg! —apenas decir eso Joey le metió un puntapié en lo más bajo, y Umbra quedo doblado en el suelo cogiéndose su orgullo magullado.

—Maldito entrometido, estos bandidos solo escupen mierda, Yami! Vamos! Tenemos un cazador que cazar! —Yami parpadeo y se unió a Joey, corriendo tras el para alcanzar sus pasos veloces y nerviosos.

Ahora los dos amigos tenían la pista que necesitaban para encontrar a Yugi, mientras sin que ellos lo supieran el chico estaba cautivo en la mansión de Seto, hambriento y recuperándose de numerosas heridas delicadas; Yami y Joey no se darían por vencidos en su búsqueda, tenían la pista de Lumis en las manos y confiaban en que todo siguiera con buen paso, pero no tenía idea de que estaba por cerrárseles el camino.

**Continuará...**


	5. Ópalo de Fantasía

**Capítulo 05- Ópalo de Fantasía**

**C**omo si no fuera suficiente trabajo dirigir una compañía multimillonaria, la más poderosa del mundo, por más de ocho horas en la oficina, Seto Kaiba continuaba su trabajo en su casa sin parar; y era aquella una ocasión extraordinaria en que la casa Kaiba se veía visitada por su dueño, pero ya hasta entonces habían cambiado y sucedido muchas cosas en la vida de esa familia.

La oficina donde Seto se encontraba estaba dispuesta de tal forma que no hubiera gran diferencia entre estar en la de Kaibacorp o en esa.- Al momento el chico tenía una conversación muy importante, pues cerraba un trato y con la persona jamás esperada: Pegasus Crawford.

—Muy bien, hemos dispuesto ya nuestras condiciones —le dijo Seto a Pegasus—, pero aun no me explicas como es que surgió esta idea de unir fuerzas para esta línea de cabarets; no es exactamente tu tipo de asunto, a menos que quieras incluir una sección de cartoonfilia en nuestro servicio.

—Ho, joven Kaiba! —como siempre Pegasus se hacía el gracioso y lo entonaba todo con aquel aire sarcástico— Es esa la forma de tratar a un viejo amigo? sinceramente, muchacho, lastimas mis sentimientos.

—Trágate tu mierda, Pegasus.

—Que boquita tan grosera, hijo mío, jejeje —Seto se mantenía, como siempre, digno y alto sobre su silla, cruzado de pierna y con los puños descansando al frente suyo mientras miraba la imagen de Pegasus en la querida laptop.

—Ya, Habla —le dijo Seto con rudeza—, si solo vas a hacerme perder tiempo, de aquí en adelante puedes olvidarte de que nos veamos hasta que haya que encarar a la presa e inaugurar las construcciones.

—Jeje, si, tu siempre tienes la ultima palabra, no es así? Pero cumpliré tu deseo, mi impaciente jovencito —la mirada de Seto se volvía cada vez más seria—; veras, yo solo estaba pasando sobre esta linda ciudad de Domino hace unos días, en mi helicóptero, claro, y... simplemente no pude evitar notar que había una enorme sombra saltando sobre las construcciones, algo muy inusual, no crees...? —Seto gruño.

—Entonces... siempre lo supiste todo. Víbora, Lobo, Comadreja...

—Ojiazul! Yo gano! Ho, jojojo, es una broma, entiendes! una broma!

—Aclárame esto: ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? Este asunto de los cabarets tiene algo que ver con Yugi Moto, y no me engañas. Dilo de una vez y dejémonos de hipocresías, Pegasus; simplemente no te queda, eres un pésimo actor.

—Uy, eso dolió... pero esta bien... quiero que Yugi Moto este a mi disposición en esos cabarets, específicamente en uno de ellos donde la mayoría de la clientela sea selecta.

—Mmmm, entonces, si no me equivoco, es el derecho a acostarte con Yugi Moto a cambio de tu silencio.

—Que inteligente, piensas muy rápido.

—Bien, es un trato. Tienes derechos especiales sobre Yugi, podrás utilizarlo a tu antojo.

—Que buen trato, tu si sabes hacer negocios, mi estimado Kaiba; pero oye, si alguna vez te interesa, tengo un lugar reservado para cualquier chico calido y fogoso en mi cama, jajaja. Nos vemos, muchacho! —Pegasus cortó la comunicación y Seto apago su laptop inmediatamente.

El chico quedo serio por un largo rato, pero termino levantándose con un claro objetivo en mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cayó la noche, y en el mercado de los raros ya comenzaba a verse lo peor de aquella gente de Homoteda. Joey y Yami estuvieron dispuestos a arriesgarse por Yugi, y aun si no les hubiera gustado la idea, no tenían más remedio; su única pista llegaría caída la noche, y dado el momento, salieron de sus escondite entre los callejones y se aproximaron al bar de Cerberos.

—Este lugar esta lleno de los peores criminales —comento Yami a Joey sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, o el otro a él; todo lo dijo en voz baja esperando que esos hombres y mujeres de bajo extracto no lo escucharan.

—Lo se —le respondió Joey—, es un lugar peligroso, pero Yugi lo vale; además, es nuestra única oportunidad de dar con él, de otra manera no tendríamos más pistas, y hace casi un día que Yugi desapareció... debe estar asustado...

—Por favor, no digas eso, Joey —de repente Yami entristeció.

—Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención lastimarte, ahora será mejor entremos en ambiente... —Yami asintió y al fin ambos chicos llegaron a la barra de pedidos— oye tu, malandrín —le habó al cantinero—, danos un par de cervezas a mi amigo y a mi, y ponles salsa picante, entendiste?

—Joey, yo no se tomar cerveza... —le susurro Yami al rubio, repegándose a su oído; a Joey le pareció delicioso sentir el aliento de Yami, y cerro sus ojos, dejándose mecer por los movimientos insistentes de este, quien le urgía que lo atendiera— oye, Joey, me estas empezando a preocupar...

—He, que...? ha! —Joey dio un gritito al ver a Yami tan cerca de él, pero fue más por que lo segundo que percibió fue su pene erecto dentro de los pantalones... sería mejor que lo ocultara— cantinero, que paso con nuestras cervezas?

—Ya, ya! toma tu mierda, pendejo! Y págame quinientos!

—Que caigan duro, morón! —Joey le aventó las monedas al cantinero y se bebió ambas cervezas de un hilo.

—Joey! Estas seguro de que puedes aguantar tanto alcohol? —le susurro Yami, exaltado.

—Si, claro. Yo hacía esto antes de que Yugi dejara sus pañales en la primaria —Joey vio la mirada de Yami e intento excusarse—; lo digo en el buen sentido, es decir, solo imagínate a Yugi, tierno y bello en ropa de bebe... no es sensual...? jeje... jeje...

—...para eso solo tengo que recordar nuestra infancia, pero no creo que sea sensual...

—Uf! —pensaba Joey— me salve, ay, debo cuidar mi lengua! Pero al menos este hermanito ya esta abajo; si Yami me hubiera visto, lo habría sabido todo de inmediato, y mis sentimientos por el quedarían expuestos... no puedo permitirlo, si lo hago nada volverá a ser lo mismo... —sorpresivamente se escucho como una de las puertas del bar era forzada y de la habitación descubierta emergieron dos hombres: uno, desconocido para Yami y Joey, pero el de peor aspecto hasta entonces; el tipo despedía un olor desagradable y temible para el más valiente en ese bar... y el otro hombre... era nada menos que Lumis, quien callo muerto de un balazo en la cabeza.

—Imbecil de mierda... —dijo el acecino— ya me debías muchas... —sin apurar mucho el paso, aquel hombre se inclino a tomar las pertenencias de Lumis dejándoselas ver a todos; Yami y Joey miraban absortos, boquiabiertos, y no lo estuvieron menos al divisar una cantidad de dinero bastante fuerte de la sotana de Lumis...

El tipo marcho, las cosas volvieron a su ritmo y el cantinero ordeno discretamente a una de las prostitutas que buscara a cierto fulano para que quitara el cadáver; mientras tanto nadie tendría inconveniente por comer incluso en la mesa más cerca al muerto, donde esos ojos sin mirada los contemplaran de una forma morbosa y escalofriante...

Joey y Yami pusieron la marcha hacia la salida; se notaba claramente que Lumis ya no tenía nada más con el que les pudiera dar una pista, y viendo de lo que eran capaces esas gentes...

—No puedo creer que hayamos perdido nuestra única pista —comento Yami.

—No te preocupes, aun podemos hacer otras cosas... —ninguno de los dos hizo señas de alegar o aportar; Joey entendía el sentir de Yami, sin esa pista las cosas serian muy duras... tenían la solución en las manos y se les escapo sin que pudieran hacer alguna cosa... — anímate, viejo, tu abuelo ya fue a avisar a la policía local y a poner algunos anuncios en la calle, alguien debe saber algo.- No podemos rendirnos!

—Pero Joey, la idea de solo sentarnos y esperar... me tortura demasiado, no creo... no creo poder soportar algo así... y saber, imaginar las cosas horribles que le pueden haber pasado a Yugi... —Joey miraba a Yami, consternado— el estaba desnudo cuando se lo llevaron, menos que eso es un incentivo para que alguien abuse de el... quizás ahora mismo esta asustado y tiene hambre y frió... no lo soporto! Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano!

—Pues si así es como te sientes, entonces toma tu última carta y entra de nuevo a ese bar.

— ¿Qué dices, Joey? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que uses tu magia del Milenio para obligar a estos maleantes a decirte lo que saben, y de paso mandar algunas almas oscuras a las sombras.

—...creo que es nuestra única opción... —con la noche y el tiempo encima, los dos chicos reentraron al bar y a lo poco comenzó el bullicio, el cual se extendió atemorizante por los alrededores.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al rato en la casa Moto, Tea, Tristan y el abuelo estaban reunidos en la sala a la espera ávida de Yami y Joey, de quienes no tenían señas o razones. Tristan no paraba de moverse alrededor frecuentemente y a intervalos que denotaban su deseo por hacer algo y su impotencia por no poder hacerlo.

—Ya es muy tarde, donde demonios están! —gritó Tristan, fastidiado , justo cuando se oyó abrirse la puerta principal de la casa.

—Son ellos! —exclamó Tea quien en el momento se levanto y espero a ver los rostros de sus amigos aparecer a través de la puerta.

—Hola —dijo Joey—. Ojála no se hayan preocupado mucho —Tea corrió hacia los chicos.

—Muchachos desconsiderados! —Tea abofeteo a ambos chicos.

—Auch! —gritaron Yami y Joey.

—Oye, por que nos pegas? —gritó Joey— después de todo lo que hicimos y nos recibes así.

—Ya nos tenían muy preocupados! Grandísimos tontos! —los dos chicos sintieron un alto en las palabras de Tea, por lo que no se atrevieron a contestarle— Yugi esta perdido y ustedes se salen sin dejar siquiera una nota, no se imaginan lo que hemos pasado aquí sentados, esperándolos. La próxima vez al menos hagan una llamada!

—Calma, Tea —Tristan toco a un hombro de la chica en ayuda de sus compañeros—. Y ustedes, será mejor que tengan una buena explicación.

—Yami, por Dios, no sabes la preocupación en que nos has tenido.- Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Lo siento, abuelito... —Yami bajo la frente...

—Ahora que tu hermano esta perdido lo menos que deseo es tener que preocuparme de que a ti también te pase algo...

—Oigan, déjenos hablar —dijo Joey con urgencia—, sucede que estos muchachos desconsiderados fuimos a buscar pistas sobre lo que le sucedió a Yugi —las miradas de todos cambiaron un poco al oír eso; el enfado y la ansiedad tornaron en algo nuevo—. Yami y yo checamos la habitación y encontramos un trozo de tela de la que solo usan los cazadores raros, así que fuimos a Homoteda a buscar información; descubrimos que Lumis, de los antiguos cazadores de Marik, fue quien secuestro a Yugi; alguien le pago una suma muy fuerte de dinero por ello.

—Dios! Entonces ya saben donde esta Yugi? —preguntó Solomon con el corazón sensiblemente exacerbado.

—Me temo que no —contestó Yami con pena.

—Como de que no? —Tristan no se la creía— si averiguaron todo eso, por Dios! Tendrían que saber donde esta Yugi! O al menos quien lo secuestro! Vamos, terminen de contarnos los detalles!

—si, ya no nos tengan en suspenso! —gritó Tea.

—Localizamos a Umbra, el compañero de Lumis, y el nos dio señas para dar con Lumis —decía Yami, aun cabizbajo—, pero cuando lo encontramos descubrimos que alguien se nos adelanto a encontrarlo, y lo mato... —Solomon, Trisan y Tea dieron el pasmo de la impresión.- Joey terminó el relato.

—Decidimos preguntar a los otros tipos en el bar, pero después de tratar con cada uno de ellos aun así no conseguimos gran cosa; solo Lumis conocía la identidad del bastardo que le pago por el trabajo.- Todo lo que logramos sacarles a esos rufianes es que el contacto de Lumis era un hombre joven de mucho poder.

—Por Dios santo... no puede ser que esto este pasando —Solomon se tomo una sien y se dejo ir pesada y lentamente contra el sofá largo—. Mi pobre nieto, que será de el ahora... quien podría querer hacerle daño a alguien como Yugi? No lo comprendo... que podrían sacar de él?

—No se preocupe así, señor Moto —hablaba Tristan—. No le hará ningún bien alterarse, y menos por que esta situación se ve para largo... tenemos muy poca información.

—Yugi... —dijo Yami.

—Ten fe, Yami... —Joey cogió a su amigo en un varonil abrazo, palmeándole un hombro— lo encontraremos... tarde o temprano, lo encontraremos; descuida, ya veras como vuelves a tener a tu hermanito contigo.

—Eso espero, Joey. Te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por ayudarnos —Yami enfoco su atención en Joey, y su amigo pudo sentir todo el agradecimiento y aprecio.

—Para que son los amigos... —fue todo lo que Joey pudo responder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación más grande y lujosa de la mansión Kaiba, los dos hermanos del hogar se encontraban intimando de la forma menos esperada; copulaban lenta y suavemente bajo los edredones tersos y acogedores, pero al menos para el mayor ninguno de ellos lo era tanto como su hermanito.

Seto disfrutaba del cuerpo infantil y casi parco de su hermano, de su vientre chato, hundido, y de sus glúteos calidos y escasos, pequeños, casi tanto como su orificio hacía apenas horas puesto en aquellos usos.- Con gran deseo el mayor recorría la piel de su hermano, que le parecía tan sensual por ser morena, a diferencia de la suya tan pálida, y empujaba con vigor entre las nalgas.- Lo estaba disfrutando incluso más de lo que había sido con Yugi por que Mokuba lo apretaba aun más; Seto tenía el control, y del otro lado, Moki, tan inexperto y joven, más aun que su hermano, solo se dejaba conducir.

—Hermano... —Seto abrió los ojos y presto atención a su hermanito quien hacía esfuerzos por mirarlo sobre el hombro y su melena negra desarreglada— Hermano... terminaste...?

—Sientes que lo haya hecho? —Mokuba se expreso en una mueca de inconformidad silenciosa, y volvió a mirar las almohadas; Seto lo tenía acorralado entre su cuerpo en posición de perrito— ¿Qué pasa, ya te cansaste?

—Ya termine... —dijo— ahora duele lo que me haces...

—Mmmm, esta bien... en ese caso...

—Haaggg! —Seto aumentó la velocidad, viendo como Moki arqueaba el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo lo masturbaba hasta que lo sintió correrse una vez más.

—Listo, ahora puedes irte a descansar —Seto salio de Mokuba como si nada, las horas de hacer aquello y de lubricar al niño al fin habían dado frutos: el chico estaba bastante abierto, pero Seto sabía que el efecto se perdería un tanto para la siguiente.

—Ayy... otra vez me duele... Seto, como recibiré mis clases mañana? Me duele sentarme...

—le diré a tus tutores que estas enfermo, recibirás tus clases en cama. Ahora ve y date un baño y luego a dormir —seto palmeo un par de veces y Mokuba salio con algo de prisa hacia su habitación; mientras, Seto rió un poco al recordar esa escena del pequeño puberto tan flacucho corriendo desnudo y medio tapando su dignidad al frente— ahora... tengo a alguien más a quien visitar —Seto se dirigió hacia una pequeña habitación dentro de la suya, mirando sonriente, y dentro de ella se encontraba Yugi— como te sientes, Yugi? —preguntó con su tono satírico.

—...muy mal... —respondió Yugi; a pesar de ser un cautivo, estaba atendido con bastante lujo: descansaba boca abajo en una cama tan pomposa como la de Seto, vestido en un pijama de algodón azul con gorrito y pantuflas y tapado por tres edredones muy apeluchádos.- El señor Toshishiro ya lo había examinado y hecho curaciones, todo lo que restaba era esperar mientras Yugi descansaba y se reponía.

—Que pena es oír eso, pero te aseguro que pasara en unos pocos días... jeje, y entonces es que empezará lo mejor.

— ¿Qué me harás, Seto Kun...? Vas a lastimarme...? —la voz de Yugi sonaba muy débil, incluso su garganta estaba dolida de tanto gritar.

—Cuidare de ti con mucho cariño hasta que te recuperes, entonces podrás servirme cuando lo desee, y pagaras tus cuidados y estancia, y claro, mi venganza contra Yami, trabajando en mi nuevo cabaret. Recuerdas que te hable de ello? Mmm?

—Vas a prostituirme...?

—Claro! No te gusta la idea? Mmmm? A ver, dime... te gusta...? —Yugi estaba tan domado y asustado que, con ojos nublados de lagrimas, asintió lentamente a Seto— eso esperaba, que te guste tu nueva vida... me decepcionarías mucho si no te gustara, y entonces... bueno, tu sabes, me vería en la necesidad de lastimarte.

—No, por favor... —el tono de Yugi era de un miedo enorme y completo— haré lo que quieras, lo haré como me digas, solo ya no me lastimes... solo eso... snif... te prometo que me portare bien...

—Claro que lo harás, no tienes otra opción —Seto tomo el mentón de Yugi y le dio algunos besos mientras lo advertía—. Y ni si te ocurra intentar escaparte o pedir ayuda en tu trabajo, por que nadie, y entiéndelo bien, NADIE, te ayudara... hehehe... recuerda que todos están comprados... hasta tú...

—Snif... no lo haré, Seto Kun... pero no me lastimes... snif, snif... —en ese instante, Seto comprendió que tenía a Yugi puesto a su completa voluntad; su espíritu fuerte y alegre, lleno de esperanzas, estaba quebrantado... su único deseo para el mañana era que no lo volvieran a hacer sufrir.- Lo había logrado, en adelante las cosas sería mucho más fáciles y dulces para él con Yugi tan sumiso— no... Snif... no, por favor... snif... —Seto fue destapando a Yugi hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas, y entonces recorrió los pequeños cogincítos redondos de Yugi sobre el pijama con el índice... — no-no-no, ¡por favor! no! aggg! Hahaha... —Seto fue dirigiéndose hasta la mitad de los glúteos y ahí presionó con crueldad.- un poco de sangre mancho el trasero del pijama y Seto tuvo la gana de parar.- Volvió a cubrir a Yugi, y le beso las mejillas...

—Acuérdate de ese dolor cuando se te ocurriera traicionarme el día que te sientas mejor, por que si tan solo lo intentas te volveré a dejar con mis guardias, o podría matarte yo mismo si así lo quisiera... ahora que ya nos entendimos, descansa... tienes que recuperarte muy pronto para que puedas volver a saborear mi miel, jajaja!

Yugi se quedo quieto en la cama, derramando unas pocas lagrimas, pero ya estaba hastiado de todo aquel día, por lo que prefirió tratar de descansar, y dormir... aferro sus manos a las almohadas, dejo que los edredones lo protegieran con su calor y cerro sus parpados, suspirando suavemente en la resignación.

**Continuará…**


	6. Rubí Taciturno, Zafiro Cambiante y Ámbar

**Capítulo 06- Rubí Taciturno, Zafiro Cambiante y Ámbar Inconsistente...**

**E**l fin de semana termino sin novedades sobre el paradero de Yugi, la escuela hacía su llamado una vez más para la pandilla y, sin otra cosa que poder hacer, asistieron, esperando lo mejor para su amiguito.

En Domino High School, algunos de los estudiantes ya estaban enterados de que Yugi Moto de primer grado, el hermano menor del famoso rey de los juegos, estaba perdido; pronto comenzó a correr la noticia por toda la escuela y en minutos ya era de todo lo que se hablaba.- La situación se estaba volviendo mucho más dura para Yami ya que a donde iba la gente lo miraba, se secreteaba cosas mirándolo de formas tan diversas que el pobre no sabía descifrarlas y le hacían preguntas o daban el pésame; Yami estaba muy deprimido, y el que sus amigos no pudieran acompañarlo debido a sus grados no ayudaba, en cambio debía ir a su propia aula donde ninguno de sus conocidos era muy cercano, y donde preveía encontrarse con alguno de los obsesivos retos de su compañero Seto.

—Supimos lo de Yugi —le dijo uno de sus amigos a Yami, y ya una bolita se reunía a su alrededor en el pupitre—, lo sentimos mucho, Yami. Ojalá que pronto tengan noticias de tu hermanito... —aunque también esos chicos sabían del tipo de relación que Yami llevaba con su hermano, le tenían respeto y no le repudiaban; no les parecía amena la idea pero conocían el enorme cariño que su amigo le tenía a Yugi.

—Gracias, Hiroshi —le contesto—. Significa mucho para mi el que me acompañen en estos momentos... —los amigos de Yami se echaron miradas los unos a los otros; era singularmente raro que Yami hablara de esa forma, y al mismo tiempo que les extrañaba, los preocupaba; ese detalle les ayudo a entender cuan preocupado estaba Yami en verdad.

—Animo, Yami. Tu hermano es alguien muy fuerte y valiente, seguro ahora esta luchando contra lo que sea que le haya sucedido; él no es el tipo de chico que se da por vencido fácilmente, ten calma! El superara los retos que le pongan!

—Satoshi, gracias, pero lo que más me preocupa no es como lo esté pasando mi hermano, sino si lo está haciendo o... quizás ya este... snif... —los otros chicos miraban apenados a su amigo— lo siento, no quisiera incomodarlos...

—JAJAJAJA! —ahí estaba esa risa demente como el aroma del roció por la mañana; siempre fresca, siempre presente; Seto Kaiba estaba acercándose— miren nada más al rey de los juegos, parece que los días son tormentosos en Yami's Kingdoom.

—Ya cállate, Seto —le dijo Hiroshi—. Has algo útil y cierra la boca, que no ves que Yami esta deprimido? Muy poco que secuestraron a su hermano.

—Aja, claro, y que noticias tiene de él? —todos callaron, Yami no tenía interés siquiera en abrir los ojos o voltear a enfrentar a su Némesis, y los otros chicos tan solo miraban a Seto como el hablador desgraciado que era— Ninguna, verdad? Mmmm, me pregunto, quien pudo haber secuestrado a ese camarón con pelos? Jajajaja! —Yami reaccionó al escuchar aquello y recordó las palabras de Joey la última noche:

"...Todo lo que logramos sacarles a esos rufianes es que el contacto de Lumis era un hombre joven de mucho poder..."

—Seto...? —Yami volteo con tal expresión de pasmo que Seto la comprendió perfectamente: Yami lo sospechaba... en ese momento, lo sospechaba... — Ho, Dios, no lo puedo creer... SETO! —Yami salio embravecido de su pupitre y tomo a Seto por la chaquetilla del uniforme.

—Suéltame! No te dije que podías tocarme! —Seto aparto los brazos de Yami de un manotazo, pero Yami recupero el paso hacia delante y volvió a agarrarlo— demonios, que quieres?

—Dímelo, Seto! Fuiste tú, mal nacido! desgraciado! Bastardo!

—Estas loco, has perdido la cabeza. Suéltame ahora si no quieres pagar las consecuencias.

—Yami, que pasa? —pregunto otro de los chicos.

—TÚ! TÚ FUISTE QUIEN PAGO POR QUE SECUESTRARAN A YUGI! —Seto parpadeo rápidamente con un ojo— Dime! Dime donde lo tienes y que les has hecho! Quiero a mi hermano de regreso!

—Ja... jajajaja! Definitivamente el dolor te ha enloquecido, eres un gran imbecil! Haagg! —Seto volvió a apartar a Yami— yo no secuestre a tu inútil hermano, no hay nada en el que pueda serle útil a alguien; es un perdedor y una patética excusa de hombre aun más patética que tú, filial de mierda.

—Grrr... las relaciones que llevemos mi hermano y yo no te incumben, pero lo que si nos incumbe a los dos es que tú tienes a mi hermano y no quieres aceptarlo.

—Ya te dije, no tengo a tu hermano y deja ya de molestarme.

—Si no lo tienes entonces por que hablaste como si lo tuvieras? —Yami estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero para su suerte su voz no estaba quebrándose.

—Por que me gusta burlarme de ridículos perdedores como tú, que creen en estupideces y se avergüenzan ante los demás... hahaha... y puedo ver con gusto que logre lo que quería: ver tu cara de fracasado dominada por unas pocas palabras... —nadie en ese salón le creyó aquellas palabras a Kaiba; siempre presionaba a Yami y nunca conseguía nada, más se convencieron de que Seto no era el secuestrador...

—...que cruel eres, Seto... —esas palabras llevaron recuerdos al CEO— nunca creí que te burlarías así del dolor de alguien, menos de uno tan grande como es perder a alguien de tu sangre a quien amas tanto...

—Ha! Por favor... —Seto iba saliendo del salón cuando uno de los chicos lo detuvo.

—Que bien se ve que olvidas fácilmente, Kaiba; ¿Ya se te olvido cuando Yami rescato a tu hermano menor de esos maleantes en tu ciudad de batallas? —Seto se detuvo y quedo dándoles las espaldas— de no ser por el, ahora tu hermanito estaría muerto o lisiado... piensa en eso, Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba dejo el salón sin cruzar otra palabra con alguien más; en el aula, Yami se dejo caer en un pupitre y se tomo el cabello entre los dedos, llorando, mientras sus compañeros se reunían a su lado y lo consolaban como camaradas.

Faltaban unos pocos minutos antes de que el timbre anunciara el inicio de las clases; Seto igual tenía sus privilegios acerca de sus estudios en la escuela y poco importaba si estaba temprano o tarde en la escuela, mientras cumpliera los requisitos mínimos para acreditar las materias; el chico estaba aburrido, fastidiado y negado, estaba decidido a despejarse antes de su primera asignatura, pero no tardo en encontrar asuntos más interesantes de los cuales ocuparse que estar molesto.- A su frente en el pasillo esta Joey Wheeler inclinado en un bebedero, y su sensual parte posterior relucía de repente como una curiosa revelación ante Seto Kaiba... tenía que admitirlo, el cachorro tenía lo suyo.

—Hehe... después de todo no esta tan desnutrido como pensaba... —se dijo mentalmente sin perder de vista las curvas de Joey— hum, con su fama quizás ya tenga algo de kilometraje, pero igual es apenas piel y huesos... me gusta... tengo que follarlo...

—He? Seto? —Joey se irguió y miro a su espectador— ¿Qué quieres, chico listo? Se te perdió un ojiazul en mi cara? —tan rudo como siempre, pensó Seto, y solo por ello se le hacía más excitante, anticipando una ardua cacería.

—Hum, no, solo me preguntaba donde esta tu correa obligatoria —Joey gruño y se alejo, con las manos a los bolsillos— ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy por la tarde? —la invitación de Seto fue tan directa que Joey se quedo sin habla. ¿Ese era Seto Kaiba o la preocupación por Yugi le había fundido la cabeza?

—Seto, me estas invitando a salir? —Seto asintió— Mmmm... bueno... supongo que no hay problema... mientras no me invites solo para insultarme más de cerca...

—No te preocupes por eso, te veré a la salida de la escuela —sin otra cosa que decir, Seto dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos a su aula.

—Muy extraño... —dijo Joey en voz baja, mirando aun a Seto— realmente, muy extraño... mmm, quizás al fin se canso de no tener amigos —sin darle más importancia al asunto, Joey también siguió su camino.

Tal parecía que con Yugi secuestrado las vidas de ambos bandos se había convertido en un verdadero juego de ajedrez, tal como había dicho Seto; la situación había desencadenado una serie de eventos casi inevitables: mientras Yami estaba deprimido y su hermano ausente, Joey tenía el camino despejado, solo le hacía falta la iniciativa, pero al mismo tiempo, Seto estaba experimentando con sus nuevos gustos y había decido seducir a Joey, mientras mantenía cautivo a Yugi a quien estaba por prostituir.

La siguiente movida, estaba hecha.

**Continuará…**


	7. ¡Oro robado, Oro robado!

**Capítulo 07- ¡Oro robado, Oro robado!**

**O**tro día, en el apartamento de Joey, Yami y el rubio platicaban un poco acerca de la nueva actitud de Seto Kaiba hacia aquel quien alguna vez llamo amateur, perdedor, perro miedoso, etc.- Joey y Seto ya contaban varias citas, Yugi aun no aparecía y Yami seguía deprimido; con tan pocas novedades le quedaba poco menos de que hablar a los amigos.

Tristan y Tea, por su cuenta, tenían cosas que hacer a esas horas para acompañar a Joey y Yami; las cosas iban pesadas y lentas, muy lentas...

—Rayos, no se si ponerme la camisa azul con el pantalón negro o la camiseta blanca con los jeans azules, Yami, que me pongo!

—Hee, lo siento, dijiste algo, Joey? —el rubio suspiró resignado.

—Yami, Yami, no has sido tu mismo desde hace días; se que te preocupa Yugi, y a mi también, viejo, y mucho! Pero tienes que intentar animarte un poco o terminaras enfermo, o peor aun, amargado como don billetes —Yami dejo entrever una pequeñísima sonrisa irónica.

—Y como van las cosas entre ustedes dos? Hay algo interesante surgiendo?

—He? —Joey se quedo en stop— de que hablas, Yami! Solo salgo con seto por los nachos, y por que me da pena que no tenga a nadie más con quien hablar; no somos novios!

—jajaja, y de cuando a ahora te preocupas tanto por Seto Kaiba? Es decir, el pasado de ustedes juntos no es el más agradable. Recuerdo que las últimas veces te ofendió de forma bastante grosera.

—Si, y todavía me acuerdo, pero tu sabes... —Joey miraba a otro lado, cruzado de brazos— precisamente, Seto no es el tipo más amigable y si es extraño que invite a salir a cualquiera, no necesariamente a mi; me da la impresión de que al fin se esta sintiendo necesitado de los demás... no se tu, pero yo no podría haberle dicho que no a sus invitaciones... me da pena el tipo, aunque no demuestre tristeza cuando esta cerca de otros... solo tienes que pensar en esto para sentirte mal por él...

—Te entiendo, y quizás sea bueno que lo frecuentes; puede que un día todos seamos amigos y Seto deje de ser tan egoísta.

—eso sería un alivio para todos, amigo —Yami asintió, y poco después rió con ligereza.

—Casi lo olvido, estabas tratando de escoger tu ropa; con tantas salidas te estas quedando sin opciones, pero creo que aun hay algo entre tu guardarropa para que uses... veamos, que te parece esta camiseta naranja con... estos jeans ajustados? Los tenis negros completarían todo y hacen juego con la camiseta.

—Vaya, por eso también eres el rey del estilo; que bueno que te pregunte, hehehe.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa cita de Joey y Seto tomó punto de partida en un costoso restaurante llamado Lucien, un lugar tranquilo y no tan suntuoso como otros parecidos, pero aun de muy buen gusto para el cliente refinado o exigente; era un lugar que Seto solía frecuentar en los almuerzos de la escuela para tomar desde una tasa de café de marca con sabor vainilla o una exquisita ensalada de pollo con vinagreta italiana; todo ello mientras leía el periódico o terminaba asuntos menores de la empresa en su laptop, comúnmente fruslerías de papeleo o chequeos basados en graficas marcadas en clave.

—Vaya, no había probado algo tan delicioso desde la ultima vez que mi abuelita me hizo la comida —comento Joey; Seto y él estaban sentados en una de tantas mesas pegadas respaldo con respaldo frente a los ventanales, pero una discreta división de bejuco trenzado daba la sensación de privacidad.

Seto mostraba poco interés en la mayoría de las cosas que había hecho con Joey hasta entonces, incluso en sus palabras, pero Joey se tomaba todo con calma por ser Seto con quien trataba; el hecho de que al menos no lo insultara le era suficiente para tenerle paciencia y preguntarse que le sucedía al muchacho.

—Preferiría un filete res con salsa —le contestó Seto, volviendo luego a mirar la sección de Negocios.

—Mmmm, oye, y que estas leyendo? Son cosas de la empresa? —Joey se asomo para poder ver la cara interior del periódico.

—Solo son tonterías, este periodista ni siquiera sabe lo que dice; hum, es un grandísimo peón del sistema, seguro ni lo nota —en el contador de sonrisas que le llevaba Joey al CEO, el marcador era un alentador uno.

—Oye, y si es tan tonto entonces por que lo lees? No sería mejor que vieras las cosas de tu compu?

—En los negocios tienes que saber lo que sucede con tu competencia; leer las estadísticas de los periódicos es parte de formar una visión de cómo se estima a las otras empresas y de las estrategias que quieren mostrar al publico.- No es la gran cosa, pero me gusta burlarme de ellos; este montón de palabras amontonadas son puras naderías.- Demuestran la superioridad de mi imperio y de mismo sobre todos ellos —Joey miraba Seto con cierta expectación, no se creía nada de eso, pero tampoco iba a tratar de enseñarle algo al chico.

—Seto, has pensado en tratar un poco más a la gente? —Seto miro a Joey en lo que dio un sorbo a su cafe— tu sabes, ser más comprensivo con los demás que saben menos que tu; yo no soy el chico más listo de la escuela, ni siquiera de mi salón... y aun así estamos pasando un rato tranquilo, entiendes lo que digo?

—Ha... —exclamo— deja los negocios, Joey, no son lo tuyo.

—Oye, la amistad con los demás no es un negocio.

—No estaría tan seguro de ello como tú, pero entiende esto: cuando eres alguien tan importante y poderoso, cada persona con quien te lías es una decisión de negocios; no puedes darte el lujo de confiar en los demás.

—Me asegurare de nunca ser un ricachón —Seto se mostró ofendido de repente—. Lo siento, no pretendía insultarte, solo decía que prefiero una vida más sencilla...

—Terminaste tu minestrones? —Joey se exhaló y se encogió un poco en su asiento al oír esa respuesta; asintió y saco su dinero de los pantalones— déjalo, yo lo pagare.

—Gracias.

Joey y Seto marcharon a otros lugares; pasaron por Kaibalandia y probaron gratis todos los juegos de simulador, fueron a la plaza central del reloj y Joey aventó una moneda a la fuente para pedir un deseo.

—Que se cumpla, bonita, que se cumpla —Seto le dio poca importancia ello, pero Joey estaba feliz; Comieron varias salchichas, Joey seguía con su enjundia característica y Seto reservado, vieron una película de terror que mantuvo temblando a Joey durante toda la función y, haciendo extraño el asunto, terminaron en un inspirador paisaje de mar abierto al frente en el muelle Domino.

—Haa, que agradable se siente el aire, ya tenía mucho calor —dijo Joey.

—Aja —exclamó Seto.

—Fue un gran día, no lo crees? —ambos estaban parados a la orilla del muelle, el viento mecía sus cabellos con sutil caricia y, en el horizonte, se veía claramente como se avecinaba la flama del ocaso.- La poca gente que aun caminaba cerca iba muy tranquila y los puestos cercanos ya se veían solitarios.

—Mmmm, si, estuvo bien —Joey dejo atrás casi toda su sonrisa y miro a Seto, pensativo.

—Eres extraño, sabias?

—Hay diferencia entre ser extraño y ser superior. Si no eres como la mayoría, eres un desastre o eres superior; yo estoy en la segunda categoría de esas.

—Relájate, Jeamy! —Joey palmeo a Seto, tan fuerte, que el tipo se encorvo al sentir el contacto, y soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire—. No seas tan pomposo, disfruta la vida y comparte con los demás; creme, amigo, te harás la vida más fácil —Seto volvió a la compostura, pero por un momento su rostro pareció algo sorprendido.

—Pensare en ello —respondió, y solo con eso Joey sintió que había logrado algo grande; no era sencillo hacer cambiar de parecer en algo a Seto Kaiba, por tanto, algo cambiado, era en realidad mucho— quieres salir mañana?

—Jeje, empezare a mal acostumbrarme —Seto siguió mirando a Joey seriamente a la espera de una respuesta; Joey lo comprendió bien—. Estaría genial, pero que te parece si en nuestra siguiente cita al menos me permites invitarte un mantecado? —al ver Joey que Seto parpadeo a lo dicho, el chico comenzó a reírse— oye, mira —exclamó con gran animo y se inclino sobre sus rodillas viendo las aguas del mar cerca de ellos—. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero tus ojos son casi del mismo color que el agua de mar cuando esta más oscura.

— ¿En serio? —sin darse cuenta, Seto cedió a un sonrojo, y de la misma forma dejaba pasar el hecho de que la compañía de Joey lo estaba cambiando un poco; quería seducirlo, acostarse con el y nada más, pero no podía evitarlo.- Seto era la presa sin escape de una buena compañía.

—Seto, ¿estas sonrojado? —el chico atendió de inmediato, y su sonrojo aumento; Joey quedo extrañado— tranquilo, que te parece si vamos a comprar unos recuerdos?

— ¿Recuerdos?

—Si, que nunca has comprado algunos? —hubo un breve silencio— tomare eso como un no, ha! Mira ese puesto de aya!

—Mmmm? Oye, espera —Joey salio corriendo hacía su blanco y Seto le tomo el camino sin acelerar.

—Mira estos colgijes y pulseras! Se ven de lujo! —Seto hecho un vistazo a la joyería exhibida en la parte superior de aquel pequeño puesto de madera.

— ¿Esto te gusta? —dijo mirando al rubio.

—Jaja, claro, buenos accesorios; son justo lo que uno necesita para complementar un atuendo sencillo y darle mucho realce. A las chicas les encanta eso, jijijij —Seto estaba cada vez más inquieto acerca de la personalidad de Joey, le gustaba poder conocerlo de cerca aunque no se diera cuenta de ello o no lo quisiera aceptar, pero lo de las chicas era un obstáculo en sus planes.

—Creía que eras homosexual —Joey se irguió de una sola vez y quedo petrificado al oír eso, y hasta el puestero quedo atónito.

—...Pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta... —dijo con algo de incomodidad— pero en realidad... soy bisexual...

—Te gusta alguien?

—Heee... bueno... hay alguien... si, hay alguien —Joey se rascaba la nuca y hacía muchos movimientos —Dios, que no me descubra! Que no me descubra! Que no sepa que me gusta Yami!

—Con que Yami, he? —Joey volvió a quedar patitieso— Que pena que él ya tenga su interés en alguien más, y Joey, deberías aprender a no pensar en voz alta; ahora, si no vas a comprar nada...

—Auch, ya que, solo por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, es mi secreto más grande, OK?

—Como quieras, solo sácame de aquí, por favor; el olor a mariscos crudos esta comenzando a darme asco.

—Mmmm, pues fíjate que son muy sabrosos con ensalada, ha! Mira esta pieza! —Joey tomo un colgije con un delgado obelisco en piedra de fantasía— es justo una pieza para ti, no lo crees, Seto?

— ¿Por que lo dices?

—Jaja, por el color, claro —Joey miró la joya—. Es como un zafiro... sabes, Seto, tus ojos no son solo como el mar, también son como los zafiros.- Es definitivo, debes tener este colgije —Joey planto un billete sobre el gastado mostrador y puso nuevamente su mira en Seto— veamos como te queda —sin siquiera preguntar, Joey paso el colgije por la cabeza de su compañero, y luego observo el resultado cual critico en acción, sonriendo y frunciendo el seño a la vez.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Soy tan bishonen o que? —Joey rompió en una risa casi escandalosa.

(Bishonen: muchacho extra guapo)

—Creo que ya estas mejorando, Jeamy —Seto sonreía de forma más alegre después de todo el día y una sola risa satírica; las bromas eran buena señal—. Se te ve perfecto ese colgije, incluso tu camisa negra lo luce bien en conjunto.

—Vámonos, ya están cerrando todo —Seto volvió a su actitud de siempre y saco la vuelta a Joey para ponerse en camino a ambos hacia su limosina; Joey lo siguió desde atrás con su gran sonrisa.

Ya en la limosina, Seto esperaba que el ambiente se calmara un poco, pero no contaba con que la vitalidad de su compañero era insaciable; un día, dos días, tres, a pie, en helicóptero o en limosina, parecía que al cachorro no le faltaba nunca de que hablar, y podía entretenerte de la misma forma contándote de cuando cometió alguna ocurrencia de niño o comentando acerca de algo que le llamara la atención si solo se asomaba por las ventanillas.- La fuerza de Joey y toda su vibra eran inagotables, y a pesar de que así fuera, Seto noto claramente que no sentía la urgencia que había previsto por que su cita cerrara la boca y dejara de torturarlo.

Decidido a que Joey nunca se quedaría sin temas, Seto tomo la palabra para escabullir su cubierto en los sentimientos de su compañía.

—Jajaja! Como me reí esa vez! Jamás olvidare la cara de Tristan cuando descubrió que su pay no era de piña, sino de hígado!

—Joey, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

—A si? y que es? —contestó así, acallándose un poco.

—Por que dijiste que mis ojos son como el mar?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No es el tipo de cosas que acostumbras decir —Joey se acomodo abiertamente en su lugar.

—Lo dije por que es verdad, tus ojos son como el mar y como el zafiro, también. Son de un azul oscuro y profundo y a la vez algo orgullosos y tristes —el otro no dijo nada—. Así es el mar, y ese colgije que llevas lo es, también. Es una pena que no sea un zafiro real, mi abuela decía que los cristales tienen poderes curativos tan eficaces como el de algunas plantas y hiervas; te iría bien algo así, pero se nota que eres duro.- Un día solucionaras todos tus problemas, no te preocupes, Setin.

— ¿Setin...? —Joey le guiñó.

—Déjate querer, Setin; así serás más feliz, OK?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey llegó a su hogar con el lujo de la limo negra de Seto como algo natural y, con un ademán rápido despidió a Seto y entro al edificio donde su departamento; unas pocas personas se le quedaron mirando, y en breve ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su hogar.

—Mmmm, si, hogar, dulce...! ¿Yami? —delante suyo, en el sofá, estaba Yami; Joey cerro la puerta sin apenas quitarle la vista a su alicaído amigo, puso el seguro y se adelanto al encuentro— Yami, que pasó? Por que no te has ido a tu casa? Estuviste aquí todo el día?

—Lo siento, Joey —logró contestar al fin—. No quería darte problemas, pero me sentía muy mal para regresar con el abuelo, donde todo me recuerda a Yugi...

—Que dices, amigo —exclamó Joey con incredulidad—. ¿Ya llamaste al abuelo? —Yami asintió— al menos es algo, pero Yami, no puedes estar así siempre; tienes que entender que si sufres o no, eso no ayudara a que encontremos antes a Yugi, además de que a él no le gustaría verte así. Vamos, tienes que regresar a tu casa.

—Joey... —Yami sintió la firme decisión de Joey por llevarlo de regreso a la casa-tienda, y no se atrevió a oponerse; el agarre de Joey en su brazo lo decía todo y pronto estuvieron de regreso en Kame Game Shop.

—Abuelo! Esta aquí? —gritó Joey desde afuera y sin demora se escucho al abuelo bajar con las llaves en la mano— abuelo, aquí esta Yami.

—Al fin! Yami, dijiste que llegarías tarde pero no pensé que tanto! —el abuelo estaba algo excitado por todo el asunto, pero no enojado, y Yami daba gracias por ello.

Sin mucha demora, Joey y Yami fueron a sentarse en la sala— les traeré algo de beber —dijo Solomon partiendo hacia la cocina.

Apenas pasaron los segundos de los chicos en la soledad y ya se notaba que Yami no tenía animo siquiera para conversar, lo que pronto comenzó a preocupar más de la cuenta a Joey.

—Yami, viejo, tienes que reponerte... tienes que hacerlo, viejo, por Yugi... entiendes?

—No se...

—Claro que sabes, amigo... por Yugi tienes que reponerte, y por ti, por tu salud; todos vamos a estar contigo y ya veras como Yugi aparecerá, tiene que hacerlo.

—...No puedo pensar en nada que no sea Yugi... que esta perdido y que yo solo puedo estar sentado, esperando a que regrese... —Joey y Yami estaban encorvados en sus asientos, Yami miraba sus manos entrelazadas, y su compañero solo lo miraba a él— puedes entender lo que siento ahora?

—No estoy seguro —dijo—, pero Yugi también es mi amigo y lo extraño; no hay noche que no piense en el cuando se que mientras yo duermo tranquilo en mi cama, él quizás este pasándola mal...

—Se siente... —comenzó— como un vacío... como, muerte... es una terrible angustia que te asfixia el pecho y el corazón, y me da miedo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que igual que antes, vuelva a perderlo para siempre —los dos amigos quedaron sin palabras unos segundos.

—No temas, Yami... —Joey se acerco a una distancia amenazadora, y envolvió a Yami con un brazo; este, a lo poco, noto que algo era diferente— no temas... por que estoy aquí contigo...

—...Joey... —uno y otro se miraron fijamente a largo; Joey se acerco a Yami con cautela, aun dudando al llegar, y beso casi en un roce los labios entreabiertos de Yami.- Los dos amigos se separaron sin prisas y volvieron a quedar en un sencillo abrazo de chicos; Joey volvía a apretar a un hombro de Yami y este siguió cabizbajo, pero ninguno sabía que el abuelo Moto lo observó todo.

—Yami... —pronuncio aquello en silencio; el abuelo se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a prever los problemas que podrían sobrevenir si todo continuaba con buen viento; un día Yugi tenía que regresar, lo sentía en el corazón, pero cuando eso pasara y si Joey ganaba los afectos de Yami... ¿que pasaría? Seto Kaiba también estaba mostrando interés por Joey, que aunque no se diera cuenta aun, lo haría tarde o temprano.- Las cosas eran aun muy inciertas para hacer predicciones, pero el Solomon ya estaba seriamente preocupado.

**Continuará…**


	8. ¿Cuarzo?

**Capítulo 08- ¿Cuarzo?**

**D**aba comienzo la construcción en varios sectores de la nueva y comentada línea de cabarets financiada por Pegasus y Seto; nadie se imaginaba que alguien como Seto Kaiba, tan serio y dedicado a los juegos, sería del tipo que abriría tales establecimientos. Se hacía evidente su poder en el descanso relajado de la policía japonesa al ver a un menor de edad envolverse en esos asuntos, pero no era solo esa la novedad en los chismes, sino que también se decían cosas como: "te dije, esos seriecitos son cabrones; el Seto se lo tenía muy guardadito el muy puto morboso"

En el lugar que se esperaba sería el cabaret de más categoría, Pegasus y Seto estaban presentes supervisando parte de la construcción; como nunca antes se vio, las dos celebridades se trataban con cierta tranquilidad, que la mayoría más bien tomaba por una ardua tolerancia digna de gran concentración.- Algunas cosas se sabían muy bien de Seto y Pegasus como que el sol sale de día, y una de ellas era que simplemente el dúo no hacía nada junto, aun algo remuneradoramente persuasivo, por que Seto Kaiba no soportaba el humor de Pegasus, siendo ya de por si, alguien de poca paciencia para las "necedades".

—Como va la estructura de aquel lado? —preguntó Pegasus al capataz de la obra, quien tenía los planos; Seto estaba justo al lado de Pegasus.

—Excelente, llevamos buen paso y aun no han sucedido accidentes —contesto el hombre. Miraba a lo alto y entrecerraba los ojos; el sol era tal que aun con la visera de su casco sentía el deslumbre de la luz.

—Deben seguir así y no permitir retrasos; cada error y cada día nos costaran dinero —declaro Seto.

—Calma, Kaiba —dijo Pegasus—. Si apenas son unos días y ya estas empezando a estresarte? Muy mal, muy mal.

—Hum —Seto se fue alejando—, mi tiempo aquí termino. Adiós.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En Kame Game Shop, Yugi acompañaba al abuelo en el negocio; los demás chicos estaban ahí, tan afectados como los dos Moto, y platicaban con pocos ánimos acerca de los sucesos en los últimos meses sin noticias de Yugi.

—Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo —dijo Yami sentado a un banquillo al frente del mostrador; una ligera brisa se colaba a través del marco de la puerta del frente y se escuchaba tintinear graciosamente la pequeña campanilla japonesa, con su tira colgando bajo ella.

—Si, ha sido como una eternidad —agregó Tea, quien miraba sus botas rojas.

—Amigos, quisiera poder hacer algo —Joey era el de mirada menos sombría en el lugar; las cosas estaban tan deprimidas que la sola entrada de un cliente las habría reanimado, aunque fuera muy poco—. Estoy preocupado como todos, pero hasta ahora la policía no nos hadado resultado, ni los anuncios... deberíamos hacer un plan o algo.

—Que propones, güero? —dijo Tristan sin hacerse esperar.

—No estoy seguro, pero se me ocurre que tal vez podríamos volver al mercado de los raros e investigar sobre los últimos contactos de Lumis; quizás ello nos de una nueva pista.

—Tu mismo escuchaste a los maleantes del Cerberos, Joey —dijo Yami sin haberse animado ni un poco—, Lumis se guardaba todo para él al igual que los demás; esos ladrones saben bien donde viven y tienen que cuidarse el cuello con el silencio —Joey suspiro.

—Fue mi mejor idea.

—Yugi —exclamo Tea—. Dios mío, casi no parece verdad que no lo hayamos visto en tanto tiempo... lo extraño mucho...

—Todos lo extrañamos, Tea —dijo Solomon—. Ese chico hacía feliz a cualquiera... —todos mostraron expresiones de impotencia y dolor, pero ninguno dijo una palabra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la tarde, Yami y Joey estaban juntos nuevamente en el departamento del último; era ya una costumbre, Yami necesitaba mucho a su amigo por que era el que más le había ayudado y, por tanto, a quien le tenía más familiaridad por entonces; los dos miraban por la ventana al sol que aun brillaba con fuerza, el padre de Joey tenía ya días de no llegar a la caza, seguramente por alguna borrachera, depresión o por que le había dado la gana, y los chicos no estaban preocupados de que fuera a regresar de repente al menos antes de la noche.

—Todo esta muy tranquilo, no crees, Yami? —ninguno apartaba la vista del exterior.

—Como podría ser diferente sin Yugi? —Joey calló— el le daba luz a todo... me daba luz a mi —Yami se inclino y cruzo de brazos sobre el marco, el viento le revolvía el cabello sensualmente y Joey no lograba ignorar estos hechos; tragaba saliva y seguía boquiabierto.

Después de aquel beso en casa de Yami no se dijo o hizo nada respecto al asunto, Yami aun amaba a Yugi y era todo lo que pasaba por su mente; no se imaginaba que en la de Joey, él era lo que más había, y tampoco daba con _la forma_.

—Yami, yo... —Joey estaba nervioso, pero bajo la depresión de Yami el pobre no notaba nada.- sin aviso, Joey se recostó contra la espalda de su amigo.

—Joey... —la mirada de Yami estaba trémula del sentimiento.

—Me gustas mucho, Yami... —Yami no se atrevía aun a responder— lo siento por hacerte esto, de verdad no quería decírtelo, pero ya no podía más.- Tengo que decirte que te amo —Yami se volvió en su lugar y quedo mirando a Joey, boquiabierto.

—Joey, de verdad tu...? —los ojos de Joey brillaban ansiosos de tal forma que Yami no sabía si las lagrimas los humedecían, o era la luz del sol... o un reflejo del alma de su compañero.

—Me gustas mucho, Yami Moto —Joey no logro contenerse, su corazón era débil ya de tanto soportar con las puertas abiertas para cumplir su sueño; se inclino hacía Yami y le beso los labios, y Yami recibió cada presión y roce con sorpresa y sin saber que hacer—. Quiero que nos hagamos el amor... —al decir eso, Joey toco una mejilla de Yami y, poco a poco, al ver que comenzaba a corresponderlo muy escasamente, lo fue recostando en el piso, donde estaban sentados.

Yami dejo que Joey lo llenara de besos por todo el cuello hasta ser desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa, en ese instante, una mano algo trabajada por los manubrios de una bicicleta entro dio el primer paso; la sentía explorar su pecho ancho y firme, limpio y suave.- Comenzó a corresponder a su amigo con un pequeño abrazo, luego mirándolo a los ojos y participando en los besos; pronto ambos conocían sus bocas y el sabor de sus salivas, y así de pronto también estuvieron desnudos.

Las camisas fueron cediendo, las caricias, aumentando, tomando experiencia, probando los puntos sensibles del otro; en breve desabrochaban sus cierres con deseo, pero lentamente, como todo.- Cuando toda la ropa quedo en el piso, ambos muchachos aflojaron el paso para explorar cuerpo con cuerpo, para conocerlos del todo, y se miraban y buscaban frotarse como en un perfecto equipo.- Sus penes erectos se encontraron premeditadamente y compartieron unas gotas de semen que brotabas de las puntas; con ello ya no lo resistieron más, Joey ayudo a Yami a levantarse en un abrazo y así fueron caminando juntos hasta dejarse caer el uno sobre el otro, en la cama de Joey ahí cercana.

—Muéstrame como... —dijo Joey a Yami entre gemidos; dejo al otro levantarse y, libre del cuerpo antes sobre él, Yami hizo a Joey pararse en rodillas y manos e inclinarse hacía las almohadas.

Yami no había dicho nada más, y tampoco dijo otra cosa cuando con apenas un par de dedos directos de preparación penetro a Joey.- Cambiaron de posición varias veces sin que Yami dejara los adentros de su compañero, y Joey gemía con fuerza y lloraba sin buscar disimularlo.- Cuando los dos terminaron, Joey tomo el mando y le hizo exactamente lo mismo a Yami; él no grito, pero para sorpresa de Joey, lloró todo el tiempo mientras gemía de placer...

Todo acabó en cuestión de apenas dos horas o poco menos; los dos yacían desnudos y cada quien por su lado; Joey miraba a Yami sin cesar, por que este le daba la espalda, y al cabo de un raro se recostó contra el, le tomo las caderas y lo volvió a penetrar y a embestir... pero no había respuestas a parte de las lagrimas de Yami...

—Lo siento... tal vez quieras descansar antes de... regresar a casa... —Joey se acerco a dar algunos besos a Yami, quien apenas correspondió a las manos del otro con las propias para entrelazarlas; el gesto termino y Joey salio de Yami, tomando su lado de la cama aun en plena desnudes— debe estar pensándolo... —meditaba Joey— aun ama a Yugi, esto tiene que haber sido difícil para él... ahora somos amantes; será mejor que le de tiempo de asimilarlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde en casa de Joey, el chico irrumpió en su casa presa de un enorme nerviosismo; su padre estaba ya en casa y lo supo de inmediato cuando el hombre le arrojo una botella de cerveza a medio tomar, pidiéndole que le quitara los zapatos; el tipo descansaba casi como muerto sobre la mesa de la cocina, con una serie de botellas de diferentes tipos de licor a su alrededor y un desastre general de pared a pared representado por las sobras de la comida de ese mismo día.

Joey corrió sin prestar más atención a su padre que la de haber esquivado su agresión, y se recluyo en su habitación, yendo inmediatamente a acostarse; sus pupilas temblaban, sudaba frió y respiraba agitadamente.

—No puedo creerlo... —pensaba— no puedo creer lo que hice... mierda, me acosté con Seto! Me acosté con Yami y luego con Seto! Que les voy a decir?

Cuando Yami se hubo ido a su casa por su cuenta, Joey recibió la imprevista visita de Seto, quien lo condujo a su mansión; ahí, los chicos pasaron un rato agradable, primero con una cena ligera y después recorriendo el lugar, pero al llegar a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y al querer Joey probar una cama, Seto se le fue encima aprovechando que recostado tenía baja la guardia, y el resto sucedió sin que pudiera y, lo que era peor, sin querer evitarlo.

—Mierda, por qué? Por qué? Justo cuando me le declaro a Yami, voy a casa del Jeamy y lo dejo que me coja! Mierda, mierda, mierda! soy un jodido perro de mierda!

—Ya! —gritó el padre tras aventar una bota enlodada a la puerta de su hijo— todo el mundo sabe que eres un jodido perro de mierda! ya cállate! —sin haberse podido controlar, Joey había comenzado a gritar sus pensamientos...

—Rayos... rayos! —pensaba— snif... hubiera sido una violación, quisiera que eso hubiera sido... snif... pero lo peor de todo es que lo disfrute, maldición! Por que tenía que gustarme! Y le respondí esos besos, y todo! Ay, Dios... quizás todo este tiempo, Seto había estado tratando de declarárseme... y yo le correspondí, ahora no tengo salida por que a mi también me gusta él... y también Yami... —Joey era alguien sincero y honesto, nunca se complicaba mucho las cosas, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer— no puedo tenerlos a los dos, voy a tener que escoger a uno. Yami... si lo dejara a él... Dios, soy un desgraciado, primero los ilusiono y luego los despacho? Creo que uno de ellos va a sufrir mucho por mi culpa...

**Continuará...**


	9. Circonio Profanado

**Capitulo 09- Circonio Profanado**

**L**a ciudad reinaba con todo su bullicio, como de costumbre, y el calor que se sentía era de lo más alto registrado en los últimos días; en las TVs en exhibición de los almacenes se comentaba de cómo iba el asunto con la línea de cabarets de Corporación Kaiba e Ilusiones Industriales, la gente, en su mayoría, pasaba como si nada, otros pocos prestaban atención a los reportajes del noticiero sintonizado y, algunos otros, como Tea Gardner, caminaban con algo menos de pesar por las actividades pendientes y el clima.

—Ya estoy aquí, espero tener suerte, Uy! Cuanta presión —ese día la chica tenía una entrevista de trabajo en la Kaibacorp; en su último trabajo un tipo le había tocado en las nalgas y, ofendida, renuncio.- Tea necesitaba mantenerse trabajando para poder pagar sus estudios de danza en New York en un futuro y la empresa de Kaiba parecía una buena solución: solicitaban secretarias con experiencia o chicas hábiles en el trabajo para hacer la prueba; la mejor sería contratada.

Lo que Tea no sabía era por que la última secretaria había renunciado, y de hecho tampoco sabía que esta había renunciado, pero lo averiguaría muy pronto.

—Excelente, es la más rápida y profesional que ha venido —le dijo el hombre que le había aplicado la prueba de mecanografía, dictado y conocimientos; el tipo era un cincuentón de calva a rendijas, los cabellos le cruzaban como tramado de un lado a otro en la parte superior del cráneo y él resto de su vestimenta le daba la impresión de ser alguien muy gastado en su puesto y de mal sueldo, pero amable y servicial—. Debe saber que una vez que haya firmado su contrato no podrá dejar el trabajo hasta que cumpla su periodo; tómelo muy en cuenta, cada dato bueno o malo será referido a otras compañías y le afectara en futuras entrevistas.

—No se preocupe, siempre me comprometo mucho con mi trabajo —dijo Tea con su brillante sonrisa.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso. Esta contratada, empezara mañana en la hora marcada en esta hoja. Firme aquí, y aquí... y aquí y aquí y aquí; perfecto, ahora es oficial, pida su uniforme con esta ficha en el piso tres y nos vemos mañana.

—Muchas gracias! estaré aquí mañana y puntual —Tea dejo la corporación y el delgado hombrecillo fue entonces a la oficina de su jefe, Seto.

—Señor Kaiba? —el hombre pedía permiso para entrar.

—Que quieres? —Seto estaba dictando algo a la graciosa jovencita sentada cerca al frente del escritorio, y el chico iba en círculos alrededor de ella.

—Solo quiero avisarle que ya hemos conseguido un reemplazo para la señorita Tetsu.

— ¿Cómo se llama la chica? —preguntó Seto con cierto interés; ya hasta si el nombre sonaba exótico le interesaba.

—El nombre es Tea Gardner —Seto detuvo su ciclo y miro pasmado a su empleado, pero pronto se recupero.

—Muy bien, puedes irte. Asegúrate de que este aquí mañana mismo después del _turno _de Megumi... tengo algunos trabajos ya preparados para la nueva —el empleado asistió y cerro la puerta de la oficina; sabía muy bien de que hablaba Kaiba y le daba pena, pero era o su conciencia o su trabajo— ya oíste, Diosa Megumi? —Diosa era el significado de aquel nombre— la nueva es alguien que yo conozco de hace tiempo, quien diría que terminaría haciendo lo mismo que hacemos tu y yo, no? —la chica miraba asustada a Seto, ansiosa en mayor parte, pero cuando el chico guardo silencio y se puso seriamente frente a ella, supo que estaba por pasar.- Seto le metió las manos entre la falda y le soltó los ligeros de las medias, las notas que llevaba ella en las manos temblorosas se le cayeron y antes de que lo contara ya no tenía pantaletas y un conocido y gran pene desnudo la penetraba— awww... que te puedo decir? Simplemente los condones no me gustan —así continuaron hasta que Seto comenzó a desnudarla y de un momento a otro estaban forcejeando en el sofá preferido de Mokuba; Seto descubierto meramente de la virilidad, y ella del todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, en su nuevo lugar de la oficina anterior a la de Seto y junto a la secretaria Megumi, Tea estaba desempeñando hábil y enjundiosamente sus nuevas tareas cuando recibió una llamada de Seto por una de las líneas del teléfono; hacía solo unos minutos que Megumi había salido de la otra oficina...

—Si, Kaiba? Es decir... señor... que se le ofrece? —contestó Tea.

—Señorita Gardner, la necesito aquí e inmediato para tomar un dictado... traiga su laptop...

—En seguida, señor —Tea cerro la comunicación y se levanto presta a encontrar a su nuevo jefe, sin notar que la otra chica la miraba ansiosa a sus espaldas— si, aquí estoy, señor, lista para tomar el dictado.

—Excelente, tome asiento en esa silla —dijo señalando el mismo asiento de antes, justo frente a su escritorio— y aliste su computadora, este dictado será BASTANTE largo.

—OK, entendido —Tea sonrió y se puso en posición para tomar el dictado; pronto las palabras comenzaron a aparecer al ritmo de las que decía Seto, y este apreciaba la magnifica eficiencia de su nueva empleada, pero considero que ya habían sido suficientes preámbulos.

—Señorita, por favor cierre un poco las persianas; la luz esta golpeando en mi equipo.

—Si, señor —Tea fue sin ninguna preocupación o desgane a hacer lo que le habían encomendado, pero no se dio cuenta de que Seto giro en su silla para atraparla—. ¿así esta bien? !Haaa! —apenas lo percibió y cuando hubo dicho _bien_ su pequeña pantaléta de encaje estaba abajo y algo enorme le atravesaba el orificio de su vagina.

—Así esta perfecto —le contestó Seto mientras la embestía sentado a la silla y sosteniéndola de su cintura y sus pechos, los que sin mucho esfuerzo descubrió y comenzó a manosear—. Mmmm?

—Haaa... haakk... —Tea tenía la boca muy abierta del dolor y el susto; aun no procesaba del todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero su mente trabajaba rápido.

—Estas sangrando... —dijo Seto mirando su pantalón caqui mancharse de pequeñas gotas rojas— Tea Gardner, no lo puedo creer! Jajaja!

—S-Seto... —habitualmente Tea respondía de inmediato y con orgullo y violencia a los tipos que querían propasarse con ella, pero en esa situación su reacción era cercana a Nula— haaaaaag! Suéltame! —cuando al fin entendió lo que sucedía empezó a hacer esfuerzos por escapar, pero Seto era muy fuerte y cuanto más se movían más dolor sentía.

—Jajajaja! Esto si que es divertido! Pensaba que eras una zorra ridícula, pero resulta que eras una monja ridícula! Jajaja!

—Suéltame, Seto! Me lastimas!

—Y aun no has probado nada —Seto se levanto de su silla y camino con Tea, insertada en su pene, hacia el mismo sofá de siempre; una vez ahí la arrodillo en el sofá y siguió abusándola, desnudándola tan pronto como a las demás.- Los ojos azules y claros de Tea brillaban llorosos, desesperados y tristes.

En el transcurso de varias tormentosas horas, en las que Seto dejo encargado su trabajo al personal recientemente capacitado, el chico se dio gusto en la chica de cada forma que había practicado hasta entonces con sus demás secretarias; le hizo desde sexo vaginal hasta oral y anal, y al final de todo eso la chica no pudo ni levantarse para salir.- Seto tuvo que vestirla y dejar que se quedara en el sofá hasta que se repusiera.

Daba la noche cuando Tea pudo levantarse, caminar y poner el rumbo a su casa, echa una madeja retorcida de nervios y miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Qué? Como que te...? Que Qué? —al día siguiente Tea fue a la casa de Yami para reunir a sus amigos y contarles lo que Seto le había hecho; faltaba apenas una hora antes que debiera irse a su trabajo si no deseaba que el asunto de las faltas quedara marcado para siempre en su expediente.- Tristan era el más escandalizado de todos debido a los sentimientos que Joey le guardaba a Seto, y debido también a la persistente depresión de Yami.

—Ya les dije! Me violo! Cuantas veces quieren que se los repita? —Tea continuó llorando.

—No puedo creerlo... —dijo Joey con los ojos llorosos— como pudo hacerte algo así...? —hasta ese momento, nadie sabía de la relación de Joey con Seto o con Yami.

—Tea, no puedes seguir yendo a trabajar con Seto —dijo Yami—. Te podría volver a hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Me volverá a hacer lo mismo! Pero si no voy me dejaran mal con las demás empresas que contactan! Si eso pasa tendré que volver a trabajar en restoranes y no podré juntar suficiente dinero para mis estudios... snif... ni siquiera me he repuesto de lo que ya me hizo... Diooos! Que voy a hacer? —de nuevo la chica se echaba a llorar.

—No puedo creer de lo que es capas ese jovencito —dijo el anciano Solomon—. Tea, no sabes cuanto siento lo que te ha hecho, pero esto no se puede quedar así, tenemos que denunciar a ese muchachito.

—No lo creo —dijo Joey.

—Qué, pero de que hablas, imbecil? —le gritó Tristan a Joey— Seto abuso de nuestra amiga y tú lo defiendes? Que clase de maldito hijo de mierda eres?

—Suéltame y déjame hablar, morón! —una vez conseguir safarse del agarre de Tristan a sus cuellos, Joey dio su punto— Ustedes no saben las cosas que yo se de Seto, y sucede que la mayor parte de la policía en Japón le tiene consideraciones especiales; en un juicio contra él y aun si es el culpable, es muy posible que solo dañemos más a Tea... —todos quedaron en silencio— por eso les digo que es mejor no denunciarlo, sería mucho peor...

—Pero Tea no puede dejar las cosas así —decía Yami—, Seto seguiría abusándola hasta que termine su contrato.

—Snif... que no habrá al menos una solución...? —la chica sujetaba sus sienes con frustración.

—Ya nos cortaste las halas —decía Tristan—, ahora ayúdanos a pensar que hacer.

—Tengo una idea pero no es una solución inmediata...

—Joey, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con Seto durante tres meses más! —le gritó ella.

—Mira, yo he pasado mucho tiempo con Seto últimamente; hablare con él y tendrá que responderme... —La expresión de Tea parecía haberse congelado— lo siento, pero si quieres que te ayude deberás regresar con Seto este día, yo no puedo llegar a su oficina exigiéndole alguna cosa... tiene que ser cuando él este en su mansión... hasta entonces... bien, creo que me entiendes... —Tea asintió al rato aflojando mucho la cabeza.

—Esta bien, es mi única opción... snif... gracias, amigos... snif —Tristan tomó la palabra.

—Ese imbecil. Ya no me extraña que este abriendo esa cadena de cabarets, va muy bien con su tipo. Desgraciado...

Joey y Tea se apegaron al plan como habían quedado, y al caer la tarde Joey estaba con Seto, pidiéndole razones; no solo había abusado de una amiga, sino que había faltado a la confianza de novios que sostenían.

—Siempre hago eso con mis secretarias, no creí que te molestaría, nunca lo he considerado gran cosa pero, si tanto te molesta, dejare de hacerlo; dile a Tea que ya no regrese mañana a Kaibacorp.

—No iras a manchar su expediente, o si...? —preguntó Joey con pena... aun no creía que alguien a quien amaba lo hubiera traicionado...

—Esta absuelta, Joey, ya dejemos el tema —Joey hizo lo dicho, pero su confianza en Seto comenzaba a quebrantarse; en adelante le tendría más cuidado y buscaría respuestas, pues ya no podía fiarse de su sinceridad, o de su moral.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos meses después, Pegasus y Seto estaban inaugurando los cabarets con toda la pompa que se pudiera haber esperado para un evento semejante.- Cada servicio estaba ya en disposición y cada servició ilegal y clandestino, también.

En particular, Yugi ya estaba dispuesto en su nuevo lugar de trabajo esperando a su primer cliente; sus heridas habían sanado por completo hacía tiempo y en aquellos antes de la finalización de las obras de construcción, él ya sostenía desenfrenadas y habituales relaciones con Seto Kaiba.- Su miedo por el CEO no había disminuido en nada, ni su miedo por el resto de todo el nuevo mundo a su alrededor o por su cautiverio; no opondría resistencia alguna, había dejado su suerte y esperanzas en su deseo por que sus amigos y Yami lo rescataran, y como este le pidió, aun tenía fe en que sucedería.

—Mmm, vaya, vaya, pero miren con que cara bonita me han colocado! —con poca sorpresa después de tanto, y si mucho miedo y ansiedad, Yugi vio como de la entrada emergía el bien conocido rostro de Pegasus J. Crawford— Hace tanto que no nos veíamos, mi pequeño Yugi, pero creo que ahora tendremos todo el tiempo para conocernos de cerca... muy, muy de cerca...

—Snif, snif...

—Ho! Pero no llores! Déjame decirte que lo mejor de todo esto es que mis privilegios sobre ti son especiales, y podré estar contigo cuando y cuanto lo desee, y GRATIS! Que te parece? —mucho más asustado que antes y con las piernas temblorosas, Yugi vio como Pegasus se acercaba a él para lo que ya sabía que sucedería.- Pegasus le acaricio el rostro de mejillas rosadas y expresión infantilmente temerosa, y sin atreverse Yugi a oponerse ni un poco, dejo que el magnate lo cogiera en sus brazos y comenzara a quitarle el gracioso y azulado pijama de conejo bruscamente; todo mientras unas pocas sirvientas, con atavió de mujerzuelas, observaban.

**Continuará...**


	10. Alejandrita en Fiesta

**Capítulo 10- Alejandrita en Fiesta**

**E**l tiempo seguía corriendo y Yugi no aparecía, Yami estaba peor que nunca; su depresión lo mantenía apenas tratable aun por sus amigos, en la escuela no era el mismo, de hacer trabajo extra paso a cumplir tan solo lo encargado y poco menos.- Sus amigos estaban muy preocupados y ya no tenían ideas para reanimarlo, habían probado casi de todo, hasta Tea, quien recién se reponía de su encuentro indeseado con Seto Kaiba, había intentado ayudarlo a animarse, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Presa de la angustia, el temor y las pesadillas, Yami cada vez llegaba menos a casa y pasaba más tiempo en las calles, tratando de no pensar en su querido hermanito perdido; cada vez dormía menos y un par de bolsas ya comenzaban a marcarse, oscuras y pesadas, bajo sus tristes ojos.

En una noche de tantas, que normalmente hubiera sido como el subir a la cima y descender hasta el fondo en picada de una montaña rusa, Yami estaba vagando sin rumbo cerca de una elegante zona residencial; sin saberlo había llegado muy cerca de uno de los tantos cabarets de Seto y Pegasus, dos personas de las que guardaba, los últimos, desagradables recuerdos.

—Seto... Kaiba... —dijo deteniéndose justo al frente del establecimiento, al otro lado de la acera; un trillón de cosas pasaron a la vez por su mente, llenándolo de decisiones por tomar, pero estaba hundido a tal punto que algunas presiones más ya ni siquiera las sentía; su alma estaba empapada de sufrimiento— el se divierte... Pegasus también... por que yo no puedo? por que parece que soy yo el único que extraña tanto a Yugi...? —eran esas solo algunas de las muchas cosas que había pensado— tal vez deba unírmeles... parece que todos me gritan que lo haga... —Yami soltó un profundo suspiro, como si hubiera corrido la marca de su vida, y se decidió a entrar al cabaret.

—Hehehe, si, la condesa Cremil es una gran dama —dentro del lugar, una gran congregación de ricos en fiesta pasaba el tiempo divirtiéndose con acompañantes, de ambos sexos, y gozando de la buena bebida y comida del buffet o del menú selecto; por supuesto algunos no estaban a plena vista en el salón principal, sino que se divertían en las habitaciones para parejas—; es hermosa y educada, además de una gran amiga mía; en mi ultima visita a Europa, ella y yo tomamos el te con la reina Isabelina, jojojo —cuando Yami entro al lugar, las charlas se detuvieron por un segundo, pero pronto volvieron a retomar la fluidez de la palabra.

Yami no estaba vestido de forma inadecuada para ese cabaret, aun si era uno elegante, pero ciertamente su apariencia estaba muy demacrada por la depresión; de no ser por que llevaba una gran bufanda y un gorro de estambre, todos en ese salón se habrían dado cuenta de su identidad.- El resto de su atuendo lo hacía ver como un estudiante de música o filosofía, y gracias al atavió en conjunto fue que logro llegar a la barra para poder pedir algo.

—Quiero un baso de cerveza castaña... —dijo; Yami también había comenzado a beber, y bastante para lo que el podía aguantar sin perder el control pleno de sus facultades.

—Como le gusta su cerveza, señor? —le pregunto el mesero, un hombre maduro que rozaba los treinta y cinco.

—Con salsa y brandi... —el mesero quedo sorprendido, pero aun así preparo el licor; después de los primeros tres vasos chicos, Yami ya estaba fuera de si— oye, tú... —llamó al mesero— quiero una habitación... con tu mejor compañía, entendiste? —después que el hombre checo la lista de acompañantes disponibles, le dio a Yami un pase y el desgraciado y deprimido camino guiado por una mesera hasta su destino.

—Este es el lugar, señor; tiene tres horas —una vez Yami dentro, la mesera cerro la puerta y cambio la señal de la puerta a "ocupado"; dentro, en la pronunciada oscuridad, apenas podía distinguirse el decorado, todo estaba cubierto por el manto azulado que trae la noche y, sobre la cama, estaba un pequeño niño desnudo, tan cansado de tanto desempeñar su miserable profesión que dormía.- Yami fue hasta el chiquillo y, apenas apoyar una rodilla en la cama e inquietarlo, comenzó a abrirse los pantalones.

—Mmmmm... —el muchachito ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero al igual que su cliente, su lamentable estado le impedía reconocer detalles con precisión— por favor, sea amable, señor... —decía Yugi— me duele mucho... —Yami solo reconoció las palabras, pero no la voz; todo en su cabeza sonaba como si estuviera bajo el agua...

Tan pronto Yami tuvo descubiertas las piernas, posiciono al niño de frente y con un suave movimiento lo penetró; no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando la pareja ya estaba retozando.

—Estoy muy triste... —le decía Yami al niño "desconocido".

—Aww... por que...? —y Yugi respondió; ya estaba acostumbrado a que ciertas personas que lo cogian esperaban poder conversar mientras se divertían con él.

—Perdí a la persona más importante para mí... la extraño mucho...

—Mmmm... haaaww... me pasa igual, también extraño mucho a alguien... "que es esto... —pensaba aquello Yugi mientras todo avanzaba— siento algo familiar..."

—Hueles bien... como a rosas... —le dijo Yami; se sentía tan cómodo aun en medio de la borrachera que, como Yugi, comenzó a abrazarlo con delicadeza.

—Es perfume... de la casa... —le contestó Yugi—...extracto de rosas rojas... snif... me pica el olor, pero me obligan a usarlo... —solo decía aquello por que sentía que le podía tener confianza a ese "desconocido"...

—Haaa! —antes de poder responder, Yami llegó a un orgasmo y Yugi lo supo al instante; ya le era fácil saber esas cosas— como estas...? —le preguntó, pero Yugi tardo e responder... nadie lo solía tomar mucho en cuenta...

—Mareado, de duele todo... —un gruñido sobresalto levemente a la pareja— me duele mucho mi pancita...

—...tienes hambre...? —Yugi asintió; Yami y él estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el rostro del otro y sus movimientos— aun me quedan más de dos horas contigo... pediré algo de comer, también estoy muy cansado... —Yami hizo una seña con la mano a la mesera y le encargo una moderada cantidad de comida para dos personas; solo cinco minutos después le llevaron todo y pidió que los dejaran a solas; Yami se tomo uno de los jugos rápidamente y se recostó boca abajo contra las almohadas— come lo que quieras, solo quiero descansar...

—Snif... muchas gracias... —Yugi se arrastro como pudo cerca de la bandeja en la cama y comenzó a tomar lo primero que toco, estaba tan débil que ni comer a prisa podía.- se tomo primero una cajita de leche fría y, ya después pudo sentarse; siguió con dos emparedados de pollo, y luego con un postre frió cubierto de caramelo y chocolate, para terminar con el otro jugo; una vez comido, cayo rendido contra las almohadas y busco la compañía de su cliente... — que agradable... ojalá se quedara a hacerme compañía el resto de la noche... snif... Yami, ven por mi, pronto...

Un par de horas más tarde, la mesera de un principio fue a llamar a Yami para decirle que su tiempo había acabado; se levanto sin mucha prisa y se puso la ropa, entonces salio sin mirar atrás o a su acompañante y se alejo del restaurante.

—Señor Pegasus —dijo la misma mesera de antes, quien fue al encuentro del magnate dentro del salón de fiestas.

—Mmm?

—Su habitación ya esta disponible de nuevo.

—Excelente, estaba comenzando a impacientarme —dijo, abrazado lado a lado de dos conejitas.

En la habitación donde Yugi, este ya estaba despertando y se dio cuenta de que el otro lado de la cama estaba solo; las cosas ya estaban algo más claras, ese descanso lo había animado bastante físicamente, pero ya se temía lo que se le venía en corto —Yugi! Mi pequeño Yugi boy! Hoy te vez muy saludable! Jojojo!

—Hola, Pegasus... —saludo Yugi como si recitara algo aprendido de memoria, y en realidad, era ese el caso y solo por el capricho de su mejor cliente.

—Ho, te vez muy desanimado, me pregunto por que? —dijo Pegasus acercándose a Yugi— si te he tratado tan bien... mmm, tal vez quieras, ho, no se... saborear un delicioso postre de nuez... mmm? —en lo que esperaba una respuesta, le acariciaba suavemente su mentón a Yugi— que me dices, Yugi? Tu postre de nuez al único precio de disfrutar un momento muy apretado conmigo... —todo lo que él deseaba era que Yugi actuara y gritara como si estuviera loco de placer y pasión... era la rutinaria apertura de siempre.- Yugi odiaba cumplirle a Pegasus sus deseos, pero era eso o seguir aguantando el hambre hasta que lo alimentaran en la mansión de Seto; al recordar a su cliente desconocido, Yugi estuvo más agradecido que nunca.

—Ahora no tengo hambre, gracias... —Pegasus se quedo sin habla al oír eso, ya que era algo más que inusual; hasta entonces no había pasado.

—No me agrada tu actitud de hoy, muchachito, quizás necesitas un incentivo para empezar a ser dócil —Yugi se repegó a las almohadas, asustado; en ningún momento había sido grosero, pero incluso su informe de conducta estaba en las manos de otros, especialmente de Pegasus... — Vamos a empezar.

—Haa! —Yugi soltó un gritito cuando fue echado boca abajo en la cama; cuando Pegasus trato de penetrarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba algo cerrado y, un tanto fastidiado, tomo distancia y lo abrió hasta el fondo en un segundo.- Yugi se quedo sin aire y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos... — tengo que soportar... —se decía dentro de él mismo— tengo que soportar esto hasta el final, por Yami... snif... Yami, donde estas? Por favor ven y ayúdame! Hahaha... hermano...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche a solas en la casa Moto, Yami y Joey estaba viendo juntos una película; era tarde, muy tarde, en el exterior el cielo ya estaba como boca de lobo y la gente guardada en sus casas.- Hacía una hora o más de que el maratón de películas de Bruce Lee había comenzado y los dos amigos no apartaban la mirada del televisor casi para nada.- Joey tenía una cubeta con alrededor de ocho paquetes de rosetas con mantequilla extra y, turnados en la fila a su boca, algunas salchichas y caramelos permanecían cerca de el ya medio comidos.

—Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmmmmm! Dios, Yami mira! Viste como le dio esa patada? Jujuy! Si! Fue el golpe a una pulgada de la muerte! El favorito de Bruce! Dios! Ahora yo haré mi truco especial, de las dos salchichas a una mordida del estomago! Wuaauaaaa! Ban zai! CHOMP! —Yami siguió en su seriedad aun cuando Joey empezó a ahogarse con su comida— jum, jum! Yammmi... ay, ayuda-me.. waaa... haa! —gritó— Dios... eso... estuvo... haaa, cerca.

—Mmmm, estas bien, Joey? —el rubio parpadeo; Yami ni se había dado cuenta del abrazo tan cercano que su amante le ofrecía a la muerte, pero este prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.- Joey entendía que Yami aun esta afectado.

—Si... —dijo, y Yami volvió a "ver" la TV; si se le hubiera hecho alguna prueba se habría podido descubrir que no estaba poniendo la mínima atención y que realmente lo que miraba era el vacío— ay, que susto me lleve, Yami... —el rubio se acerco a su compañero, apartando primero las cosas en el camino al otro lado del sofá y luego gateando— se me pasaría el susto con un beso dos... —ahora Yami ponía atención; Joey le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su vientre sobre la tela, pero se paro de inmediato, alejándose de Joey, cuando este le quiso abrir los pantalones.

—No! Joey... ahora no quiero hacerlo... —Joey se puso serio.

—Pues, sabes que, Yami? Hace DÍAS que no quieres hacerlo; que esta pasando entre nosotros? Creía que teníamos una relación.

—Ahora no, Joey... yo... necesito estar solo... —Yami tomo su abrigo y su gorro de estambre del perchero junto a la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

—Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será que yo también este solo! —le gritó y entonces Yami cerro la puerta— Maldición... —los ojos de Joey se veían afectados por lo sucedido; le dolía pensar que Yami lo estuviera reconsiderando y, lo que era peor, que al sentir los besos que le daba con mucho cariño, pensara en Yugi— no se por que me hago ilusiones —se dijo—, un día Yugi regresara y se que Yami lo querrá a él... soy un tonto —Apagando la tele y dejando el desorden tal cual estaba, Joey también dejo la casa-tienda y apuro el paso a la casa de Seto.

Una hora más tarde.

—Señor... —llamó la sirvienta a Seto, quien tomaba una tasa de te con limón mientras, como siempre, leía su periódico "favorito": The Japan Times, en la sección de Negocios.- Estaba vestido en pantalón negro de noche con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de doble cara café claro con azul marino, además de llevar una corbata roja apresada bajo el.

—Ha, querida Susete... —Seto dejo todo a un lado y se levanto a buscar a la chica, le bajo el cierre del uniforme rosa y de el emergió un joven y bello cuerpo desnudo— veo que has seguido mis instrucciones a la perfección.

—Haaaaaa! —Seto se le fue encima en una penetración sobre el brazo de un sillón individual cercano, y comenzó a empujar contra ella, sonriendo mientras le manoseaba los muslos y las nalgas, buscando los dos pequeños cogines a través de las piernas; cuando la chica sintió que Seto le metía los dedos de las manos dentro del ano, tomo su voz y grito un aviso— Señor! el maestro Wheeler esta en el recibidor! Haaag! —apenas oír Seto eso, la chica se encontró dando un brusco sentón en el frió piso de mármol.

—Por que no lo dijiste antes? Para que crees que te pago, zorra inútil? —la chica bajo la frente con miedo y se sonrojo en una respuesta bastante delatadora— eres una prostituta... —Seto se alejo a buscar limpiarse para ir en busca de Joey— recoge tus cosas, estas despedida, ha, y antes de irte, dile a la niña nueva que quiero que limpie mi habitación a la noche, y no te atrevas a decirle nada o me las pagaras, perra.

Minutos después, en la recepción...

—Joey! Estas aquí...! he...? —Seto estaba por abrazar a Joey para cogerlo mismo ahí, en el piso, pero Joey arremetió contra el y se aferro fuertemente, llorando.

—Seto... snif... no sabes como te he necesitado... —Seto llevó a Joey hasta su habitación, y ahí no tardaron en desnudarse y comenzar a tener relaciones; tuvieron que pasar varias horas antes de que se detuvieran, y hablaran de la situación de Joey.

—Vas a decirme por que llegaste llorando? —le preguntó a Joey.- La pareja descansaba en la cama, cubiertos hasta las caderas.

—...Tuve problemas en mi casa... mi padre... llego ebrio otra vez... —Seto sabía que Joey estaba mintiendo, pero no le interesaba realmente— siento causarte problemas, necesitaba la compañía de alguien, me sentía muy mal.

—Olvídalo, ya paso —sin más decir y dejando a Joey boquiabierto por la falta de interés de Seto, este se levanto y salio desnudo de la cama— iré a darle las buenas noches a mi hermano, espérame aquí.

—iras desnudo? —exclamó Joey con menudo arrebato.

—Somos hermanos, que crees que no conocemos del otro? —Seto salio y cerro la puerta dejando atrás a un Joey silencioso que parpadeaba continuamente.

Durante la prolongada ausencia de Seto, Joey comenzó a impacientarse y a mirar hacia todos lados; subía las piernas a los postes de la cama y silbaba con una mirada cómica, y hasta comenzó a subir y bajar su pene al ritmo de la tonada.- Finalmente, presa del hastío, Joey se levanto y anduvo por la habitación mirando las cosas de Seto.

—Mmmm, Seto si que tiene libros... Hiperi.. Hiperiaton... mmm, suena como un crimen, que loco, Uy! Ni siquiera se como se lee el nombre del tío este! Mejor veo otra cosa... —pasando del librero a escritorio, Joey no sabía que estaba a punto de encontrar algo muy importante— mmm, que habrá aquí? —dijo abriendo un cajón— parecen papeles de la compañía... ho! Hiij! —mirando a todos lados en forma infantil y graciosa, Joey sonrió picaramente y siguió leyendo aquellos que eran papeles con información de los cabarets— mmmm, que bien, parece que mi koibito contrato solo lo mejor, jejeje, un día de estos le diré que me invite algunos de esos camarones gigantes en ensalada... mmm, delicioso! Uuuy! Y hasta contrato rameras, que loco! A ver si conozco a alguna... mmm... ay, que lastima: por protección a la identidad de los siguientes empleados en el ramo de servicios de compañía del cabaret Poniente zona norte, los siguientes datos proporcionados solo revelan descripciones físicas generales.

Compañía 01: Díez y ocho años, cabello castaño oscuro en rizos, 1.90 de estatura. Ojos verde esmeralda. Pechos sobre la copa D —Joey se exalto y siguió leyendo.

Compañía 05: veinte años, rapado, musculoso, ojos negros, piel amarillenta. Uno cincuenta de estatura. Pene mediano. —Ahora Joey reía tratando de contenerse; siguió con la lista.

Compañía 07: quince años... —Joey quedo serio... el entendía que ese punto era algo ilegal... — piel rosada, ojos color... amatista... —siguió leyendo, aun si toparse con la verdad— 1.54 de estatura... pene mediano, cabello... —el corazón de Joey dio un vuelco sobresaltado; lo sabía— cabello tricolor, rojo, negro y rubio... es él... —de repente Joey escuchó a Seto aproximarse y se apuro a disimular sus actividades.

—Joey, quieres hacer lo del jarabe de chocolate otra, haaa! —apenas entrar, Seto cayo sobre Joey en el piso alfombrado cuando este, como un león hambriento, salto a los brazos del castaño, se colgó de sus hombros y lo penetro, haciendo un cinto alrededor de la estrecha cintura con las piernas— Joey! Con un carajo, déjame! Haaagg! Que crees que haces, me estas lastimando, imbecil! Estúpido! Jodido cachorro de... de... haaggg! —bajo los métodos de Joey, Seto no tardo en correrse, cayendo rendido sobre el pecho de su cachorro Joey Wheeler... — Joey... haa... —Seto respiraba profunda y lentamente— a la próxima espera a que suba a la cama a prepararme, cabrón... —Joey se mantuvo serio un momento.

—...Es que ya tenía muchas ganas cogerte el culo, cabrón... me habías hecho esperar... —Seto se esforzó un poco por safarse del pene de Joey; al quedar liberado y descansando de nuevo, la sangre comenzó a manar de su ano maltratado.

—Cachorro pervertido, eres bien caliente, no? te crees muy bueno follando... —Joey no respondió, pero dio su mejor sonrisa llena de un humor rojo increíble, y cogió la boca de Seto en un beso frases— si, eso era lo que pensaba, pero, ahora voy a mostrarte que nadie puede superarme en el sexo —Seto se posesiono como protagonista y se metió en Joey con más brusquedad que la tenida el rubio con él; Joey pelo los dientes y cerro los ojos lagrimeántes—. Ahora sabes quien es el que jode y es jodido aquí, pero no lo hiciste nada mal.- Si te portas bien podría dejarte hacérmelo de nuevo, cachorrito —así siguieron un rato mientras, sin darse cuenta, la alfombra se tenía con pequeñas manchas rojizas...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas antes, en el cabaret Poniente de la zona norte, Yami entro y repitió su orden de: "déme a su mejor acompañante", y para su suerte, el mejor acompañante disponible en ese momento era nada menos que Yugi, sin que el lo supiera aun.

—Ese niño tenía algo especial... —se decía Yami, memorando los recuerdos borrosos de su última noche en ese cabaret— me pareció tan agradable estar con él, pero aun no puedo creer que Seto contrate adolescentes... mmm, si el dueño también es menor... —el humor de Yami mejoraba al pensar en ese pequeño desconocido, pero a la vez le preocupaba todo el asunto— Dios, Yugi aun esta perdido y yo hago estas cosas... —suspiró— ha pasado tanto tiempo que... comienzo a creer que él nunca... —se detuvo con sentimiento— nunca regresará...

—No olvide guardar bien su ficha, señor, es un comprobante en caso de inspección especial —le dijo el mesero que lo atendía y de nuevo lo dejaron entrar y quedar a solas con su compañía y dos conejitas.

—Hola... —dijo Yami al niño— te acuerdas de mi? Te visite hace unos días... —Yugi, recostado de costado con el rostro en la almohada, hizo esfuerzos por disipar su tremendo cansancio al oír esa varonil voz; la misma del día anterior.

Yami se volvió a abrir los pantalones y a sacar su pene, erecto como no lo estaba hacía mucho solo por la emoción de ir a tener relaciones con ese pequeño que tanto lo inquietaba— vine a estar contigo de nuevo, me quede muy impresionado de ti... —Yugi aun no volteaba, su rostro estaba oculto aun en lo más oscuro.- Yami trepo al lecho y de inmediato busco el orificio entre las piernas de su compañía, y lo invadió una vez más suavemente, comenzando a meter y sacar.

—Awww... noo, por favor, no más... ya no más, snif, snif... —Yugi sabía que cliente estaba con él, en cierta forma; de ahí la confianza para pedirle que parara.

—Awww, te duele...? —Yugi le dio la cara a Yami, y Yami abrió sus ojos en ese momento; cuando Yugi volteo su rostro dejo la penumbra, y al darse cuenta ambos de quienes era, sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa.

—Ya-Yam...! awww! Eres, eres...! —Yugi susurraba aquellas medias frases mientras se prendía una y otra vez de esta y aquella parte del otro cuerpo que seguía forcejeando; las meseras notaron el cambio en el ambiente y una de ellas se acerco a verificar.

—Esta todo bien, señor? Yugi, atiende bien a tu cliente o volveremos a ponerte el vibrador! Y recuerda que aun te quedan muchos clientes para el resto de la noche —Yami pensó rápido y se echo salvajemente contra Yugi, recostándolo del todo en la cama y embistiendo más rápido.

—Yugi, actúa natural... —le susurro muy discretamente a Yugi mientras le besaba el cuello, a tal volumen que solo Yugi pudiera oírlo; Yugi entendió y comenzó su acto.

—Awwww! Aaawww! No, no, no! hahaha... snif, snif! Estela, me duele, ayúdame!

—Te daré la pomada solo si atiendes bien a tu cliente! Ahora cállate y deja que te jodan a gusto!

—Awww... —gemía Yami— podrían dejarnos solos, por favor? —las conejitas estuvieron de acuerdo sin ninguna sospecha; Yami aun llevaba su gorra de estambre y de su identidad solo se podría haber visto el rostro, pero muy, muy de cerca con esa oscuridad— y tráiganos tres rebanadas de... awww... pay de queso con una bocha de nieve en cada una... AWWW! Y! un licuado de fresa con malvaviscos! —las conejitas volvieron a dar un si y salieron riéndose y burlándose entre ellas.- Apenas se cerro la puerta, Yami y Yugi dejaron los actos— Yugi!

—Yami, Yami! Estas aquí, hahaha! Te extrañe mucho! Haaahahaha! he tenido mucho miedo! Snif, snif! —los dos se abrazaron en cuando Yami dejo su penetración en el pasado.

—Dios mío, no puedo creer que pueda volver a tocarte, si es un sueño, no lo soportare... snif...

—No es un sueño, es una pesadilla... hahaha! Yamiii!snif!

—Yugi, dime quien te hizo esto? Por que estas trabajando aquí? Seto sabe de ti?

—El me secuestro... snif... —Yami miraba a Yugi de frente y le dejo ver una impacto tremendo— el me mando secuestrar con Lumis, de los cazadores raros, después me violo en la oficina de la corporación como una venganza por que siempre pierde contra ti, y cuando eso termino me encerró en su casa y dejo que sus guardias me lastimaran...snif... snif... hahaha! Yami! Me dolió tanto! Perdóname! Estaba tan desesperado y asustado que acepte hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que detuviera a los guardias y que no me lastimara!

—Esa... rata... snif! —Yami lloraba de la rabia y también por su falta de tino al haber descubierto el crimen de Seto en sus propias palabras aquel día en Domino High School— Maldito desgraciado, como se atrevió a hacerte algo así, cobarde... AGGG... —Yami soltó un quejido en dolor.

—Yami, tu pene... —el miembro de Yami estaba aun notablemente hinchado y erecto, y clamaba por una liberación.

—Olvídalo, ya bajara, ahora lo importante es sacarte, agg! Haa... haa... —no podía evitarlo, aquello le dolía mucho.

—Snif... Yami... —Yugi, sutil y cariñosamente, le tomo el pene a Yami y se lo acaricio sin ningún apuro, hasta que se corrió— ¿Has pensado en como salir de aquí conmigo, Yami? —preguntó Yugi al rato, cuando los dos estaban aun abrazados en rodillas sobre la cama...

—La verdad es que no tengo un solo plan en mente, Yugi... todo ha sido tan repentino... afuera toda la gente apoya a Seto y Pegasus, tratar de salir sería peor que dejar las cosas como están; tenemos que idear algo que pueda funcionar pero para sacarnos de todo este problema sin que Seto nos tome la delantera... incluso la policía estaría de su lado si protestamos por esto...

—Lo se... —contestó el Yugi tristemente.

—No sabes como quisiera llevarte a casa ahora, debes estar tan cansado... —al tomarle el rostro en las manos, Yugi lo aparto.

—Pero viniste aquí esperando ver a alguien más... snif... que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, Yami...?

—...Muchas cosas... —respondió— cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero que no puedo cambiar... —Yugi lloraba en silencio, aferrado de Yami y descansando en su pecho y en sus brazos— te extrañe mucho, todo lo que hacía me estaba matando por que todo me recordaba que no sabía donde encontrarte... finalmente pase por este lugar y, llegue a pensar que todos parecían menos preocupados que yo por que aceptaban que no regresarías... snif... comencé a convencerme de ello y entre a beber, estaba muy tomado y pedí una habitación y... te encontré a ti, pero yo, estúpido, no te reconocí! Soy un imbecil, Yugi! Hahaha... no sabes como te he extrañado... te amo, Yugi, hermanito...

—Snif, snif... no digas esas cosas, yo estaba tan ido como tu... snif... solo tuvimos mala suerte, pero ahora podremos salir de esto juntos... snif, verdad...? —preguntó Yugi y su voz se quebraba —en ese momento entraron las conejitas con la comida.

—Aquí tiene su pedido, señor; que le aproveche —las chicas le mandaron miradas amenazantes a Yugi, quien había comenzado a subir y bajar sobre las piernas de Yami y a respirar con agitación para despistar el hecho de que no estaban teniendo relaciones; Yami también actuaba y besaba lentamente el cuello de Yugi, lo que también le ayudaba a ocultar su rostro.

De nuevo se fueron las conejitas y Yami y Yugi volvieron al tema principal.

—Yugi, tenemos que tenderle una trampa a Seto para que no tenga manera de cambiarnos las jugadas; escúchame, le contare a Joey, el ha hecho amistad con Seto.- Voy a pedirle que me ayude a hacer confesar a Seto, así podremos gravar la confesión y ya no podrá hacer creer su inocencia a nadie, OK? Entiendes lo que significa esto?

—Snif, si... significa que deberé esperar aquí mientras lo hacen confesar, verdad?

—Si, eso es, hermanito... —Yami llenaba de besos a Yugi para darle valor y serenarlo— no te preocupes, Joey nos ayudara, ya veras que muy pronto terminara todo esto; ahora tienes que comer y curarte para resistir esta noche, lo demás ya lo arreglaremos.

—Snif... si, hermano —Yugi estaba por comer su pay cuando Yami se puso muy serio, y decidió confesarse...

—Yugi, hay algo más que debo decirte antes de irme por hoy...

— ¿Qué es, hermano? —Yami dijo todo lo que había pasado con Joey hasta esa noche, Yugi estaba algo entristecido, pero con el pasar del tiempo fue tomándolo algo mejor; estaba convencido de que Yami era sincero y de que todo había sido un desliz por las profundas depresiones, y especialmente, estaba seguro de que el amor de su hermano era solo para él, Yugi Moto...

—Nuestro tiempo esta por terminarse, hermano... —le dijo Yami a Yugi; el niño comenzó a sollozar y un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas— ten calma, recuerdas lo que te grite cuando Lumis te llevo?

—Snif, si... dijiste que tenía que ser muy valiente y confiar en ti...

—Pues eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas ahora: quiero que sigas siendo muy valiente y que te cuides mucho hasta que venga por ti. Tienes que confiar en mis palabras y aferrarte a ellas y a saber que muy pronto estarás de regreso con nosotros en la casa.- Tea y Tristan también te han extrañado mucho, y el abuelo ya no ve el día de poder volver a abrazarte... —ambos estaban muy callados de repente— te fe, hermanito, te queremos mucho y vamos a ayudarte, ya veras que pronto terminara esto... ya lo veras...

—te creo, hermano... —ambos se dieron un último abrazó cuando el mesero de antes abrió la puerta.- El tiempo se había terminado...

Yami hizo como que se cerraba los pantalones, tardándose para despistar al empleado, y bajo más su gorro antes de salir sin decir adiós; Yugi lo miro irse como si le arrebataran el aliento, y Yami se alejo con toda la prisa que pudo, conteniendo sus instintos y deseos.- Yugi le había contado de que Pegasus era su cliente especial y que después de que terminara ese turno, iría a divertirse fornicando a costa del dolor que produjera... o de las humillaciones... pero tenían que ser fuertes, eso era de lo poco que podían hacer hasta que las oportunidades fueran diferentes.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, cuando Yami y Joey lograron localizarse, ambos estaban muy agitadas contándole al otro sus descubrimientos, pero poco más podían exaltarse al saber que habían dado con Yugi al mismo tiempo, después de tantas cosas.

Joey ya había aceptado bien los hechos, él y Yami terminaron su relación clandestina que hasta entonces seguía siendo un secreto hasta para sus amigos, y Joey, por seguridad en vista de las cosas y por ser honesto con Yami, le contó de sus aventuras con Seto.- El asunto entre ambos acabó bien, pero el asunto con Yugi iba en su clímax, y los resultados aun dejaban dudas; era una situación muy delicada para ir a cometer un error y, ello los ponía bajo aun más presión.

—Ese es el plan, Joey, crees poder recordarlo todo sin saltar partes?

—Seguro, pero espero que Seto acepte... si no lo hace, esto no funcionara.

—Funcionara, solo has lo que hemos dicho hasta ahora y accederá sin problemas; tú sabes bien por donde presionarlo.

—Esta bien, pero...

— ¿Que pasa?

— ¿Ya decidiste si le diremos a los demás de esto? Recuerda que una sola falla podría estropearlo todo... entonces no quiero pensar que sería de Yugi...

—Mmmm, creo que lo mejor es no decirles nada hasta que rescatemos a Yugi... todo tiene que salir según cada punto, pero de cualquier forma se enteraran mientras llevamos a cavo el plan.

—Tienes razón —al fin los dos retomaban un poco la calma.

—Será mejor que ya te vayas, si los demás llegaran quizás no sepamos mentirles por los nervios; será más fácil mentirle a un desgraciado como Kaiba... —Joey quedó cabizbajo mientras Yami pensaba con odio en su Némesis, y mientras sus puños temblaban invadidos por una tremenda fuerza.

**Continuará…**


	11. Cuatro Joyas de Oriente

**Capítulo 11- Cuatro Joyas de Oriente**

**A**l día siguiente, en casa de Seto Kaiba:

—Vaya, pero que sorpresa, Joey —dijo Seto—. No te esperaba tan temprano... aun faltan diez horas para que comience la noche de pasiones... —Seto busco sin dudas y con su lengua la mejilla de Joey, quien tomo con falso gusto el húmedo y lascivo gesto.

—Mmmm... es que quiero premiarte por ser tan buen amante... —dijo aferrándose a Seto como si ambos aun fuera la pareja ideal.- Por dentro Joey sudaba de los nervios, todo iba aun dentro del plan— dime, no quieres que hagamos el amor cubiertos de vino...? mmm? —Seto sonrió cual demonio complacido— el vino rosado es mi favorito...

—Te estas refinando, cachorro cabrón... —Joey seguía mirando a Seto serena y fijamente... que acceda, que acceda, se decía silenciosamente— Vamos a mi habitación... esto hay que celebrarlo... —Seto estaba tan seguro de que nada podía salirle mal que ni aun temió que Yugi se revelara y, al oír la voz de su amigo, gritara pidiendo ayuda; el chico aun dormía en esa habitación dentro de la de Seto.

Joey y Seto entraron ya con dos botellas de vino en las manos, besándose hasta haberse cubierto de saliva el rostro entero, el olor empezaba a darle asco a Joey, pero hacía esfuerzos hasta más allá de su limite por no vomitar o darle un puñetazo a ese hijo de mierda que lo estaba "haciendo pendejo" para llevárselo a la cama: así lo pensaba.

—Espera, Seto... —dijo apartando al chico— déjame servir un par de copas, mientras desnúdate y acuéstate, OK?

— ¿Que tienes planeado, cachorro cabrón? —Joey sonrió hasta casi decir "nos joderemos" solo con ello.

—Algo muy especial... —respondió.

Mientras Seto hacía lo dicho, esperando una mañana que comenzara gozosa y triunfal antes de un arduo día de negocios lleno de papeleo que aun seguían siendo fruslerías, Joey estaba sirviendo esas copas pero, a la vez, vaciaba disimuladamente un polvo blanco en una de ellas: La de Seto— Aquí voy, mi CEO favorito... ggrrr... ya quiero probar tu polla enjugada en este vino; lo hará aun más delicioso... —Seto se sonrió y espero a que Joey llegara a acompañarlo.

—Que cachorro tan lindo... —pensaba Seto— ha sido un amante fiel y tonto, pero tan preocupado por mí... jaja, pobre ingenuo, de no ser por que sus nalgas aun no se aflojan, ya lo hubiera botado a la calle como el perro sin sesos que es...

—ha, ha, ha, ha! SETO, aun no... —Joey se alejo del agarre de Seto y también a las copas; Seto levanto el entrecejo fruncido.- Apartando las bebidas en la mesita de noche de ese lado, el rubio saco unos grilletes de sus pantalones, y Seto sonrió de forma malévola por que ya entendía la idea que Joey quería sugerirle— ahora voy a ponerte estas en esas manitas de seda que... mmm... —dijo lamiéndolas un momento— que me vuelven loco, y vas a comerte todo mi culo con esa polla tuya que me encanta, OK, Jeamy?

—Has aprendido bien, cachorro; anda, apúrate, quizás si te tardas ya no este de tan buen humor para tus jueguitos... —atemorizado, Joey se apuro a esposar a Seto a la cama, disimulando sus nervios, y tomó ambas copas de vino.

—Mmmm, si, vino rosado... —Joey tomo un buen sorbo de su copa y el resto lo vertió sobre seto, lenta y sensualmente, desde el pecho y hasta la punta del pene, donde vació aun más... — es mi favorito, crees que tu leche se quede atrás si los comparamos?

—Ja! Pruébala y veras! La tragaras y te gustara, Wheeler cachorro, MI cachorro... entiendes? —la enseñanza era: "tu eres mío como todo, lo que yo diga se hace". Joey entendió bastante bien, pero continuó pasando lo dicho— comienza a lamer...

—No —dijo; Seto volvió a hacer un gesto por ello— primero, vas a tomarte tu vino... —dijo dándole un beso en el que le metió la lengua lo más próximo posible hasta la garganta— quiero comerte a besos un rato, koibito, y quiero que tus labios me sepan a vino...

—Dámelo —pidió Seto al fin, y Joey le acerco la copa... la bebió toda... — mmm, delicioso, pero ahora creo que tienes un tramo muy grande pendiente por lamer, koibito...

—Yo creo que no, "Koibito"...

—He? Hoo... que? —con la rapidez de tres estimulantes disueltos en el vino, Seto comenzó a sentirse tremendamente ansioso— que demonios, Joey! Que le pusiste al vino? Anda, contéstame, cachorro de mierda! no tienes sesos para medir tus drogas? Eres un puto perro de mierda!

—Jeje, Seto, creo que ya no estas en posición de hablarme de esa forma.

—Que? —Seto comenzaba a comprender que aquello no era otra aventurilla.

—Lo que te puse en el vino eran nada menos que estimulantes, y muy fuertes, por cierto. Jeje, como sientes la polla? Te esta reventando de gusto, no?

—Maldito Wheeler, traidor. Estas jodido, hijo de perra!

—NO! TU ESTAS JODIDO, SETO! —al decir eso, Yami entro a la habitación con una de las sirvientas tras el, preocupada por sacarlo de la mansión; ni uno ni otro estuvo sorprendido de lo que encontró al abrir la puerta.

—Nos vemos de nuevo Seto, normalmente esperaría verte en la escuela, muy a mi pesar —decía Yami—; aunque te diré, me extrañaba que ya no siguieras insistiendo con el asunto de derrotarme, no sabes los días de descanso que he tenido sin tener que oírte abrir la boca para escupir tu mierda, Seto Kaiba.

—Señor, le dije que no entrara pero no me hizo caso! —gritó la sirvienta— por favor, no me castigue otra vez! Haré lo que diga, lo que diga! No volveré a quejarme! —Yami sintió pena de la muchacha al oírla decir eso.

—No te preocupes más —le dijo Yami.

—Pero...

—NO te preocupes, ya no vas a tener que aguantar a Seto, OK? —la sirvienta encontró honestidad en la fiera mirada de Yami, y asintió reafirmada— esta Mokuba en la casa?

—Si, pero el maestro Mokuba aun duerme... —dijo— se siente algo mal después de... de la noche de ayer... —Yami entendió y no hizo preguntas.

—Ve con el, reúne a las demás sirvientas de la casa y diles que no vengan acá; explícales la situación y no dejen que Mokuba oiga nada de lo que pase aquí, OK?

—Si, señor.. —la sirvienta volteo a mirar a Seto; sus ojos destellaban ira a congelarlo ano en un segundo— que le harán?

—Lo haremos confesar, ahora vete y no dudes; Seto pagara sus crímenes —la sirvienta volvió a asentir servicialmente y se fue corriendo a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

—Desgraciados! Cuando esto termine! HAAAA! CUANDO ESTO TERMINE SE ARREPENTIRAN POR HABERSE METIDO CONMIGO! ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ, PERROS DE MIERDA! HARE QUE SE PUDRAN EN LA CARCEL!

—No lo creo, Seto —dijo Joey—. Dime, genio, acaso sabias que si no te liberas por completo antes de unas dos horas, esos estimulantes te producirán un ataque? —Seto estaba rabiando con los ojos bien abiertos, como un demente— yo podría hacerte el favor de jalártela si solo confiesas lo que has hecho, como violar mujeres o, aun mejor... secuestrar a Yugi, aunque, claro! Sabes que después llevaremos tu confesión en video ante un jurado, no?

—Maldito perro, jódete en tu mierda! no voy a dejar que me manipules! HAAAGG! MALDITA POLLA!

—Ay, que pena —suspiró Joey—no quisiera ser tu en unos minutos cuando esa cosa empiece a hacer un perfecto ángulo de sesenta grados... —el tono de Joey era burlesco y medido, lo que a Seto lo ponía aun más loco, pero no estaba dispuesto a confesar.

—Bueno, tenemos que esperar, verdad, Joey? —preguntó Yami con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro! —respondió el otro— tomemos asiento! Quizás haya que esperar bastante, tu sabes bien lo necio que es el Jeamy —los dos amigos daban de carcajadas; el tiempo fue pasando, Seto seguía en plan de no hablar y de poder resistir, pero cuanto más avanzaban los minutos más se iba desesperando.- Después de una hora y media y sudando a la gota gorda y con el pene a casi sesenta grados de erección, Seto cedió.

—YAA! YAA BASTA! HABLARE, HABLARE! PERO HAGAN QUE PARE! DEMONIOS! JODO CON EL QUE SEA PERO HAGAN QUE PARE, MIERDA! —Seto estaba llorando, ansioso y humillado, pero aun no empezaba lo peor.

—Muy bien, estas listo para hacer las confesiones que queremos? —preguntó Joey seriamente, levantándose.

—SI! SI! DIRE LO QUE SEA! SOLO DI QUE Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO! ME ESTA MATANDO! HAAAAGGG! —con todo ese ruido y muy a pesar del cansancio, dentro de su habitación, Yugi comenzaba a despertar.

—Enciende la cámara, Yami; ya sabes como hacerlo... —Joey se volvió hacia Seto de nuevo— Ahora vas a decirle a TODO EL MUNDO lo que has estado haciendo —Seto entendió perfectamente—, vas a decir cada cosa que hiciste para secuestrar a Yugi y todo lo que le hacías a esas niñas de tu corporación, y a tus sirvientas, Y TAMBIÉN lo de los líos clandestinos de tus cabarets.

—SI! SOY CULPABLE! YO MANDE SECUESTRAR A YUGI! YO VIOLE A ESAS CHICAS! YAAA! YA PARALO!

—Mmmm, que pena, la cámara aun no estaba conectada con la señal, por que creo que ya entendiste que esto lo vera TODO el mundo, querido Jeamy... —Seto seguía hecho presa de la desesperación, esperando solo la señal de Joey— ahora, Seto Kaiba, repítele a las personas de todo el mundo lo que hiciste! Que todos puedan escucharte bien!

En los lugares de todo el mundo, donde había un televisor encendido, la gente se emociono al ver la interrupción de sus programas por un anuncio de la Kaibacorp, que creían anunciaría un nuevo torneo de esos que tan bien organizaba el engreído obsesionado de Seto Kaiba, a quien nadie apreciaba mucho, pero cada una de esas personas en el mundo soltaron un suspiro ahogado al ver la reveladora e impactante escena en sus televisores; la gente que iba en sus autos se estacionaba en pleno trancito y salían a ver de cerca las imágenes por si mismos, sin saber que pasaba.

—Dilo, Seto! Dile al mundo lo que le hiciste a Yugi Moto! —gritó Joey.

—YO LO MANDE SECUETRAR! PAGUE POR QUE ME LO LLEVARAN PARA VIOLARLO!

—A quien le pagaste por ello?

—A LUMIS! DE LOS CAZADORES RAROS! HAAAGGG! LE PAGUE MEDIO MILLON DE DOLARES POR ELLO!

—Por que querías violar a Yugi Moto? —Joey seguía en la jugada.

—PARA VENGARME DE YAMI MOTO POR ROBARSE MI TITULO DEL NUMERO UNO EN LOS JUEGOS!

—Di lo que le hacías a las empleadas de tu corporación! —ordenó Yami.

—Las violaba por placer! Las amenazaba para que no hablaran!

—A quien más violaste? —gritó Joey.

—A TODAS MIS SIRVIENTAS Y A MI HERMANO! A TODOS LOS OBLIGUE! LOS VIOLE! YA! HAS QUE PAREEE!

—Yami, Joey? —una vocecita conocida emergió de un lugar cercano y los chicos se exaltaron, buscando el origen en ese instante.

—Yugi! Dime donde lo tienes, Kaiba! —gritó Yami.

—Esta en esa habitación de al lado!

—YAMI! JOEY! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR! AYUDENMEEE! —Yugi comenzó a llorar y ello, Seto lo sabía bien, solo empeoraría su situación en un juicio... o más bien, en el juicio que ya era inevitable.- Las personas que veían eso se quedaban boquiabiertas o tapaban los labios con asombro.

En la Kame Game Shop, el abuelo y el resto de amigos de Yami, Yugi y Joey estaban reunidos y escuchando, pero apenas terminar lo ya dicho salieron corriendo para ir por Yugi— POR FAVOR! SAQUENME! SAQUENMEEE! —Yugi golpeaba la puerta frenéticamente, pero al tratar de abrirla, Yami encontró que estaba cerrada.

—Donde esta la llave? —gritó Yami; Seto gritó la respuesta y pronto Yugi apareció frente a los ojos de su hermano mayor.

—Yami... Yami... —Yugi estaba empapado en lagrimas de los ojos al pecho, y su voz salía temblorosa; ambos hermanos se miraron un momento y, aliviados, se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando juntos y cayendo de rodillas al piso...

—Hermanito, estas bien...? —también eso se alcanzaba a oír, y la gente seguía asombrándose.

—Snif, ahora si, pero ya quiero ir a casa y quitarme esta pijama de algodón, pica mucho... snif... hahaha! YAMIIIII! —Joey miró a sus amigos reunirse, feliz por ellos pero sin poder sonreír; fuera de la mansión se escucharon sirenas de la policía... ya ni la gente comprada de Seto podría ayudarlo a salvarse de esa, y Joey lo sabía bien.

—Habías cambiado, Seto... —dijo Joey— Que pena que no te dejaste ayudar... —Joey se acerco a masturbar al chico y, con tal ansiedad no tardo en tener tres orgasmos descomunales; el semen empapó por completo las sabanas.

La policía ya estaba en la mansión.

A los ojos de todo el mundo que miraba aquellos hechos lamentables, por los cuales ya se movilizaban otros elementos de la policía para descongestionar las arterias llenas de autos, Joey dejo a Seto medio desmayado en su cama y fue a reunirse con sus amigos, para abrazarlos y, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, para llorar sus propias lagrimas con las de ellos, mientras todo terminaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese mismo día, en la habitación de Yugi, sus amigos y él estaban reunidos en torno a la cama del muchacho, quien descansaba placidamente en los brazos de su hermano mientras los otros los acompañaban; había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos y, gracias al alboroto armado en Todo Japón, las clases se habían cancelado y tenían el día libre.

—Yugi! —gritó Tea con gran emoción— no sabes como te extrañamos, amigo.

—Si! No sabes lo mucho que he llorado, viejo! Buaaa!

—Jajaja, Tristan, no has cambiado nada —dijo Yugi.

—Pues yo estoy muy feliz de tener de nuevo a mi nieto en casa, sano y salvo.

—Es genial que al fin puedas estar con nosotros de nuevo, amigo —comentó Joey, y los grandes e inocentes ojos de Yugi lo miraron; por un momento creyó que no le soportaría la mirada, pero se había equivocado: la amaba— No sabes lo mucho que todos te extrañamos, pero ya todo paso... tal vez no quieras que te lo recuerde.

—Esta bien, Joey. Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes otra vez, no saben lo que sufrí ahí... aun siento algo de miedo, pero me tranquiliza verlos, sentirlos cerca de mi y saber que me apoyaran en todo. Muchas gracias, y también a ti, abuelito, muchísimas gracias por creer en que regresaría.

—Como no iba a hacerlo, Yugi? —Solomon miró y sonrió a su nieto más joven con mucho cariño.

—Joey... —exclamó Yami; Joey lo atendió con firmeza, pero sin resentimientos— crees que estarás bien...? —para entonces ya no había secretos entre los amigos, igual que antes, y cada quien en esa habitación sabía de la relación que Joey llevaba con Seto.- Todos entendían esa pregunta.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yami, de cualquier forma, ese tipo no estaba interesado en mi de verdad... —Joey estiro los brazos— bueno! Creo que ahora tengo el camino libre para buscar una belleza de novia, jejeje.

—Eres un gran amigo, Joey —al escuchar a Yugi, Joey quedo sonriendo y los dos chicos se abrazaron, contagiando el cariño a los demás que se les unieron al mismo gesto el cual dejaba ver un fuerte lazo de amistad, amor y fraternidad— Gracias, amigos... gracias a todos...

_**FIN**_


End file.
